On the other side
by Writer207
Summary: A portal opened, another Chase jumped out and they're dragged into a big adventure. As evil rises, he has to make tough choices in favor of survival and during the chaos (including Marcus, bionic soldiers and an evil genius named Davenport) he is reminded of his friend on the other side.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I think I should tell you I'm rather new to this archive with this being my first multi-chaptered Lab Rats story here. I also hope you don't mind an AN at the beginning of the chapters, 'cause it's Always gonna be here. This takes place before "you posted what?". That's it; all I have to say now is...**

**...Enjoy this story!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

Adam decided that, if they made it, he'd go out running one mile each day.

The bionic soldiers were coming, which meant they needed to run from them, and the running was definitely tiring him. He wasn't the only one, though. Next to him, Bree was puffing and hoping they could stop and rest for a while. The only one not having trouble with this run was Chase. If anyone could outrun the soldiers without super speed, it was him.

These three longed back to the old days in which Leo hadn't showed up. And even if it was mere months back, it felt like a lifetime. And now, it seemed the future had wanted to taunt them with these lands, no civilization visible, and almost nothing to do except to run these barren lands with rocky hills until they were caught.

"Chase!" Chase stopped as he heard Bree's voice. He turned his head, irritated and worried. His two siblings looked bad, even worse than before. But most of all, they were exhausted, tired of the running. He ran back and he stopped in front of them. He too was getting tired, but he needed to keep them together. He couldn't leave them behind. And the soldiers, few miles away, came closer. They were lucky Davenport wasn't smart enough to have them geo-leap to them, or have them use their super-speed. He had the feeling Davenport liked the cat-and-moue game they had been playing. But altogether, they were losing time, realized the youngest sibling.

And if they were losing time, they would get caught earlier. If they got caught earlier, they'd meet Davenport. If they'd meet Davenport, they were lost. If they were lost, they'd probably die. The first victim would probably suffer most, would probably be tortured the longest. The second victim would scream for the first sibling, would scream for the last victim to do something. And the last one would either fight in anger and sorrow, or would just watch the dead bodies and wish to die, to join the others. Chase could almost hear their screams…

_No!_ He told himself, _not here, not now! Control it._ He tried to calm down and ban the thoughts from his head to focus on the present instead of the future. Bree and Adam were still exhausted, and the soldiers came running to them with normal speed.

"Get up! C'mon, get up!" He said as he tried to pull Bree on her legs. Adam, who had been panting and still was panting, now stood up and also tried to help Bree up. But even if they pulled her up, she fell down again, sobbing. They barely slept these days and nobody liked what was coming for them, eventually.

"Chase, I can't do this anymore!" she said, and Chase shook his head. No, he wasn't going to leave her behind. If he had to, he'd carry her on his back. If she ever got on his back.

"Yes, you can. Now c'mon!" He pulled her up many times, but she just wouldn't stand up. "Bree! C'mon, we can make it! All of us can make it!"

"Tell that to Leo and Marcus!" she yelled back, and Chase threw his hands in the air. _Girls… the most complicated creatures on Earth._ He was about to try to pull her up again, when she said something. Chase couldn't believe his ear. "Go! Leave without me! I'm only holding you guys back."

"Not without you." Chase said stubbornly, shaking his head. No second later, he felt how Adam put his hand on his shoulder, because who else could it be?

"Chase, Bree is right."

"Shut up, you idiot!" Chase snarled at him. Adam didn't flinch, because he knew Chase didn't really mean it. That didn't mean Adam wouldn't defend his sister, though. He hated leaving her behind, but they had to face reality: she really was holding them back. And if she willingly wanted to stay and be caught by Davenport's bionic soldiers…

"Chase…" Adam began, "If Bree wants to stay behind, we need to respect her choice. After all, what are we if we deny someone the right to make his or her own choice? Who are we to decide who the leader is, and who the follower? And if we…"

"That's enough," Chase interrupted him roughly, having heard enough of Adam's usual meaningless, pointless blabber. "You've convinced me. Now come on!" He added as he saw the soldiers had just a few more miles to go. They didn't have super speed, but they still did run quite fast. Adam was surprised by the quick change of mind of his younger brother.

"You mean, right now?" Adam said, and Chase sighed. He hit the back of Adam's head, and the older brother rubbed the place where Chase hit him.

"Yeah, right now, genius! Because if we wait too long…" he didn't finish this sentence on purpose and started running, not looking back for his sister. Adam did look back once, nodding at her. She nodded back, still sitting on the ground, still sobbing. He quickly followed his younger brother, leaving his baby sister behind. He looked back one more time, just a quick glance that took less than a second, and he saw how she eventually had the courage to stand up and defend herself from the soldiers.

Adam smiled. _That's my sis._

They kept running, not looking back. In the beginning, there were twenty soldiers. Five were injured during the chase; five went after Marcus and five apprehended Leo. The last five should have no trouble retrieving Adam, Bree and Chase. Three were following Adam and Chase, so two stayed behind with Bree.

The two brothers entered a space with some rocks around some hills, making perfect hiding positions. They could easily fool the super soldiers, but they'd be sitting uncomfortable too. But comfort was the last thing they thought about. They stopped after a big rock hill, and Adam scanned the place for hiding places. Eventually, he found the perfect spot where they'd never look. At least, he hoped they would never look there. With a bit of luck, the soldiers would just continue running.

Adam pointed at their hiding place, and the two ran in silence to that place as fast as they could. The space was limited, but both were invisible from the soldiers, who were wondering where the two teenagers were. Now they hoped none of the three had scanners and could find them within a matter of seconds. He sighed in relief – for now, they were safe – and soon, the three thought to have heard something and ran away from them. They got a bit of rest.

They didn't dare to talk, because some of the soldiers might pass them, and they needed to be quiet and survive. They stayed silent for some time. Chase was getting bored and wanted to speak Adam, but he always signed his younger brother to shut up by placing a finger for his mouth. Chase didn't like the silence, but he knew he shouldn't be taking the risk.

One loud, high scream pierced through the sky, loud and clear as if the boys were standing next to her as Bree screamed for help. They're eyes widened and they flinched as another scream was heard. Adam stayed calm on the outside, and told himself it was just a recording. She had screamed before in the presence of Davenport, and maybe the man had recorded it. _Yes, that must be it… it's just a recording…_

He turned his head to Chase and cursed himself for not checking on his sensible brother earlier. Chase was visibly trembling with closed eyes. Adam knew all too well what that meant, and he grabbed his brother by his shoulders. During the next moments, he didn't care if the soldiers caught or killed them – the most important thing right now was to calm his little brother or get out of there.

"Chase, listen to me," Adam began to talk, trying to get Chase's attention, "Hey, Chase! Chase, open your eyes, please! Stay with me." Chase opened his eyes, looking at his older brother.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" he sounded desperate, but his voice hadn't gotten lower yet. It hadn't changed yet. Good. This was good. As long as Chase was in control, everything was going to be fine. As long as he was fine, _he _wouldn't show up.

"Talk to me, Chase. Say something, I don't care about what. Maybe you could talk about… football. Yes, talk to me about football. You like football, do you?" _Keep him distracted. Calm him down. Do not let him down._ Those small little phrases were repeated and Adam still remembered them, even if he learned them as a child to help Chase.

Chase nodded and started to talk. It didn't go too well, but after the first words rolled out, the young quarterback didn't have much trouble talking about football while Adam normally didn't want to talk about that foolish sport.

Adam's eyes widened again as they heard a third scream from Bree. Chase looked around. He stopped talking, and fear took over again. After a while, he shut his eyes, put his hands over his ears and shut the world out. He heard Adam faintly shouting his name, begging him to talk to him, but Chase couldn't do that. He didn't want to hear how Bree suffered, he didn't want to hear how she was getting hurt, which made him suffer mentally too.

Tears welled up in his eyes. He just heard how Adam stood up and run away and if Chase wasn't covering his face, he would've nodded. It was the right thing to do, because Spike was about to show up – and Spike hated Adam so much he could kill the oldest sibling when he had the chance.


	2. The intruder

**Four reviews already? I'm used to one or two reviews per chapter... Anyway, I admit it was confusing, but when this story is done, you'll be satisfied (I hope), which will count around 15 chapters. If you've read some of my stories already, you should know that before the chapter begins, I always reply to the reviews I got, so here they come:**

_ShyMusic: It was supposed to be confusing, starting in medias res and all. Thanks for reviewing!_

_LabRatsWhore: Yeah, they're in big trouble, aren't they? Thanks for reviewing!_

_daphrose: Yes, I did. And we'll know who 'Davenport' is when one of the characters explains it. Thanks for reviewing!_

_PurpleNicole531: Well, you're right, and it's the one we already know about. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

It was just another normal afternoon in the house of Donald Davenport and his family.

Well, it was as normal as it could be with three bionic teens, one self-absorbed billionaire, one underrated news report, an annoying smart home system and that other kid who wasn't very special.

Tasha was preparing dinner, which should be ready in ten minutes. Eddy was doing something that wasn't very important. Donald was downstairs, in the lab, waiting for his three bionic children to come home safely from their latest mission. Leo was in the lab, too, sitting on one of the chairs present, impatiently waiting for them to arrive. The past two hours had been quite intense, with the bionic sibling going on one of their biggest mission yet. They had resumed their missions and training after Douglas and his partner had appeared and had activated their Triton Apps.

They hadn't heard about Douglas or his partner since.

That's why Donald was worried. The first half hour of their mission went well, but then they lost contact with the three Lab Rats. He was worried his evil brother had shown up and claimed them for himself, taking away the kids he cared about and loved more than anyone in the world.

_They're strong, and experienced,_ Donald tried to assure himself, _they'll be fine._

Other worries came nonetheless. They had always known a mission could go wrong at any times, injuring them or almost killing them. It almost never went wrong, but they had been in near-death situations before. They normally didn't end up dead, but Donald could sum up numerous missions which almost ended pretty bad, including the avalanche and the ultra-collider.

Then there was the human threat. Going to school was a danger as well, but he trusted the three not to spill their secrets. They haven't done this during the two years they've been going to school, so he could trust them. He was almost glad they didn't have much friends there. But there also was the government, who would take them away and lock them up if they ever found out three bionics kids (read: three hidden weapons) were walking around on earth. And then there was principal Perry, who only wouldn't speak when they paid her enough money. It was pure blackmail, but as long as they hadn't found a way to make her forget their secret, they still had to pay her.

Conclusion: they always had to be careful when going out of the safe lab, out of the cozy house.

Leo and Donald turned their heads when they heard footsteps coming closer. They were very relieved when they saw the three siblings walk back in, smiles on all five faces. The bionic teenagers smiled because they successfully completed the mission without help from the lab, and the two others were glad to see that they were okay.

"I'm so glad you're back. What happened out there?" asked the self-absorbed billionaire.

"Don't worry, Mr. Davenport," began Chase, "They blocked all kind of communication, nobody did anything to us."

"And the mission?" he wanted to know. He'd understand if they couldn't do anything to stop it, but Chase nodded.

"It was a success." Donald sighed. Even without their support from the lab they could succeed the mission. It'd be bad if they couldn't.

"That's great." He looked on his watch, "You might wanna change your clothes, there's dinner in ten." Donald left them, and not it was time for Leo to express how glad he was they made it back unharmed. But before doing that, he waited for them to go in their capsules and change into their normal clothes. After they've done that.

"It's great you're alright, but what happened during the mission? You know, the part we didn't have contact." Adam, Bree and Chase told Leo all the details about the mission, and they left the lab together. They were all hungry, and a little tired. It took them an hour and a half before they were done, and tomorrow was a school day. They needed all the energy they had for tomorrow.

When they were out of sight, a blue swirl as big as Leo appeared out of nowhere and dropped someone off.

* * *

Dinner was delicious, and now they needed the rest. The three siblings went to their capsules earlier. They also told Mr. Davenport why they were going to sleep a bit earlier and then left for the lab. They needed energy for school tomorrow.

They walked into the lab, wanting to go straight to their capsules, but they stopped dead in their tracks when they entered. They weren't alone down there, because they had a visitor, or should I say: an intruder. He was standing with his side to the group, facing the capsules. He seemed to be in deep thought. It couldn't be anyone else who lived with them in this house, because they all were upstairs and they didn't dress like that. He was wearing an all-black outfit resembling their mission suit, but it was completely black and didn't have the team logo on it. His face was covered by a cowl.

"Who are you?" asked Chase, getting ready to attack if necessary. His siblings did the same. The stranger just turned his head to them, gave them a small smile and then turned back to the capsules. Bree and Chase were surprised to see his face, but Adam was the one who sounded the most surprised. He leaned closer to Chase.

"He has your face!" whispered Adam to Chase. It was true, though. The intruder did look like Chase, might have even been Chase's twin. A lot of questions came to mind, and then the intruder started to speak.

"You've got a nice place," said the intruder who looked like Chase and even sounded exactly like Chase, "But what's up with the tubes? What do they do? Do they serve food, are they used for experiments? I seriously have no idea." They were even more confused now they heard the intruder talk. The questions would most certainly be asked if they weren't that confused anymore. _Who is he? How did he get in here? Why is he here? Is he evil, does he have ties with Douglas and his partner? _The intruder shrugged, and walked closer to them until he stood a few yards from the astonished team. He pulled of his cowl and revealed he indeed had the same face as Chase.

Bree was the first to snap out of it. She didn't let this intruder come any closer and lifted her fists, ready to fight if she had to. Adam and Chase followed her example. The intruder put almost immediately his hands in the air, but the expression on his face told the team he didn't like doing that.

"I'm friendly," he said, "no need to attack me now." You'd think he sounded intimidated or scared, but no – it sounded more like he was challenging them. There was no real reason why the intruder said that; it was part of his personality.

"Why are you here?" asked Bree. Adam and Chase looked at the intruder who still had his hands up in the air. He waited a few seconds before responding, crossing his arms in the process.

"And why should I trust you?" The intruder rose an eyebrow and made sure they saw he was serious about not trusting him. He was waiting for their answer, but all he got was Chase repeating the last two words he said. The intruder rolled his eyes. Did Chase really not know why he didn't trust anyone, if it even was Chase.

"Yeah, trust you. I have a lot of trust issues at this moment, so if you please want to answer some questions truthfully, we can be honest with each other." They were thinking about it, discussing in front of the intruder, who rolled his eyes again. "Please, it's not like I'm going to attack your or something." He said. Eventually, they just agreed to do it. He was outnumbered and they were bionic kids. They could easily take him.

"If you make one mistake…" Bree threatened, but the intruder just laughed when hearing this.

"Don't worry, I already have. Don't ask. You do not want to know." He said with a smile, but he went from laughing to being serious in one moment. He looked at them. "Are you really Adam, Bree and Chase?" the team was taken aback by this question, and it looked like they wanted to give the wrong answer, to lie to the intruder. No doubt they would have more questions. _Why does he know our names? _Yet, Bree and Chase didn't count on Adam.

"Off course we are," he said. The intruder nodded and turned to Adam. The next question would be directed to him, because he wouldn't lie. He saw it in the eyes that he wouldn't do that. It was strange to see these eyes showing that much… he couldn't describe it, but his brain wasn't working the way it's supposed to be.

"Does Donald Davenport live here?" the two younger siblings were taken aback by the next question, but Adam simply answered it. He didn't even think about it.

"Yes he does!" was Adam's enthusiastic answer; the intruder nodded. He was right. He was where he was supposed to be. He wished he could smile because he was at the right destination. Yet, he couldn't when he had no idea if this would make him happy, or sad, or maybe violent.

"What was your name again?" asked Chase. The intruder sighed; right, they don't know who I am yet.

"I haven't told you guys yet, I always forget to introduce myself properly." He extended his hand and grabbed Chase's hand in a firm grasp. Chase wanted to pull it away, but the intruder didn't want to let go. The intruder looked at the youngest sibling and wore his best fake smile. "Hi. I'm Chase Henderson and I'm here to protect Donald Davenport."


	3. Mr Henderson's story

**And we're back with the second chapter of the story (man, I really update this story faster than my other ones...). It's backstory time! Let's hear what Chase Henderson has gone through. But first, the reviews:**

_BeautifulSupernova: Thanks for your review! And yes, he is. Probably because the intruder has Chase's face. _

_Dirtkid123: You're right, that's him. Now, why's he in this universe? Thanks for reviewing!_

_PurpleNicole531: Did you just read my mind? I think you did... well, thanks for the review!_

_ShyMusic: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, and it's getting more excited with every new chapter - at least, that's what I'm aiming for._

_LabRatsWhore: Yep, immediately beginning with that! Thanks for your review!_

_RissA15: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, that's the logical explanation. And yes, one Davenport is evil (you'll know when you've read this). And is this soon enough?_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

"Mr. Davenport, we have a problem."

Donald, Tasha and Leo upstairs were very comfortable, sitting in front of the TV and watching whatever show Tasha wanted to watch. Leo wanted to go downstairs and stay with his step-siblings for a little longer, but Davenport told him not to do that. He knew the three were tired, and they all needed the energy for tomorrow and other missions which would most certainly follow.

The team had been downstairs for ten minutes when they came upstairs already. The three of them stood there. Chase and Bree looked rather annoyed, but Adam was smiling widely. They talked about a problem, but they didn't see the problem. Yet, Adam smiling widely in combination with Bree and Chase being annoyed couldn't be good.

"What's the problem?" Mr. Davenport asked. Then, the three of them screamed when a second Chase pushed Bree and Chase out of the way so he could pass. He was looking around the house with an impressed look in his eyes. He nodded his head, not immediately noticing the three non-bionics in the room.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" said the other Chase, "Man, you really have everything! Awesome! You three are really lucky to live here." He looked at the three bionic siblings, with his back to the three non-bionics. Bree pointed at them when she was sure the other Chase was looking, and he turned around.

The three non-bionics all had open mouths, but Leo's jaw fell lower than Tasha's or Davenport's. The other Chase snickered when he saw the confusion on their face. He took his time to look at them.

He first looked at Tasha. He didn't care much about her, because he barely knew the woman with the big industrial empire. Then, his eyes fell on Davenport. He barely knew this man as well, but he did know that man was very brave in his last moments on eart, not trying to scream as his brother finished hù. He did what his siblings didn't dare to do. He stared longer at Leo then the other two. He knew the kid, even picked on the kid some times; they crossed the country together. They slowly had become friends. He was one of the few people he allowed to be in his life. He gave the siblings time to escape, which was something he was grateful for… oh, how he wished to know how Dooley was doing right now, even if he couldn't stand that kid as much as the others!

He managed to keep a straight face while looking at them all. "Sup!" He said with a smile. It looked like Davenport could faint any second now. Leo came closer and stood close to the intruder who looked and sounded like Chase a lot.

"This is not funny, guys! Who's pretending to be this Chase?" Leo asked. The other Chase frowned, looking confused. Pretending? Did Dooley really think he was pretending? Oh no, no pretense here! The team wanted to say something, but the other Chase was faster.

"Nobody's pretending, Dooley!" the other Chase said, sounding a little disappointed, "I should watch my words if I were you!"

"Okay, who is he?" Mr. Davenport asked; he still was kind of in shock since he had no idea where that second Chase came from. He was sure that they broke the cellular duplicator after there were a lot of Adams. And he didn't make anything which could make someone look and sound like someone else lately, so he really needed to know what was going on here.

"I'm Chase Henderson. I've come here to protect you." Leo looked up when he heard that name.

"Wait!" he said, "Chase _Henderson_?" the other Chase nodded.

"That's the name on my ID card," he said, leaving the others confused. The intruder didn't want to explain it again, but luckily he had already told Adam Bree and Chase why he is a Henderson and not a Davenport. They would tell this genius what they knew, but he feared he had a lot more explaining to do. The other Chase sighed; he hated being the one to fully understand the situation. That was Adam's job, not his.

_Adam…_

"He comes from a parallel universe," Chase explained.

"Yeah, that's all we know," Adam added and Bree nodded. It stayed silent for half a minute, each of them in their thoughts. Tasha left to go upstairs, to her room. There had been quite the accidents in this house, but another Chase from a parallel universe? She wanted to stay out of this situation, and thus left it to Donald to handle.

"I don't trust him." Everyone looked at Leo. He shrugged. "Hey, I've been in his universe before! He's a jerk! Remember? I was the one having the bionics and you told the FBI!" the other Chase shook his head.

"I don't remember telling the FBI." Leo wanted to say something in his defense, but Davenport cut him off before he could even say anything.

"How did you get here? What happened?" the guest sighed, and thought about it for a moment.

"Do you really want to know?" Before they could answer, the other Chase corrected himself. "No, I'll tell you, you need to know what's coming. Take a seat. I'll tell you everything you want to know." The Rats, Leo and Donald sat down, and then the other Chase started to speak.

"I'm gonna tell you a little backstory which is necessary to understand why I'm here, so please don't interrupt me. You do not want me to start over from the very beginning." He flashed a smile and then talked.

"I do not have bionics; that's really important to know. My siblings also aren't bionic. But Dooley is! Remember that!

I could start from the day we were born, but then we'd be here for another month, so I'm just gonna skip to the exciting part.

A few months back, we were invited to a party; Dooley's party. It was a nice party. It was also the last night we saw Mr. and Mrs. Henderson, our adoptive parents, because they were killed. We crossed the entire country, running for the man who wanted to capture us. I suppose you know who Douglas Davenport is, right? I can see by the look on yur faces you know him, so I'm not gonna go in detail about him right now.

Well, he captured us once, but the five of us escaped after figuring out how to get away. We witnessed how you died, Donald. It wasn't a nice sight, but at least you stood up against him. Anyway, we got away after revealing his master plan to us. I might not be a genius, but that wasn't a smart move. He told us we were perfect to become his newest bionic soldiers, and if he couldn't have us he'd destroy us and more of that blabber, I wasn't really paying attention to it.

Where was I? Oh yeah. We got away. And we ran. Did I mention he has a bionic army? I didn't tell you? Well, he has a bionic army backing him and looking for us. Luckily, Dooley could harm those who could run very fast so they wouldn't catch us.

We never really got any rest and we got captured again. I don't really remember the details, it's like one moment I was hiding and the other one I was captured. Luckily, some idiots were guarding me and I got away. I overheard them talking about Davenport wanting to come here to get rid of another Donald Davenport so there would be nobody who would stop him, because nobody would know as much about bionics as he would.

I found the place where he kept his invention with the parallel universe and I had luck it sucked me in and threw me here. So, to be clear: I never planned to come here, but since I am here, I have to make the best out of it and protect Donald Davenport." They stayed silent after hearing the story. How was it possible the other Chase could tell it as if it didn't hurt him, as if he didn't care about what happened?

"No questions?" the other Chase asked. He had expected them to start asking questions, especially Adam. Or maybe not Adam, but only because he was very different in this other universe.

"I might have misheard it," Bree began to speak, "but you said that the _five_ of you escaped. Who was with you?"

"You don't know? That's just me, Adam, Bree, Dooley and Marcus. That makes five." The five in front of him were staring at him, "And I take it that you don't really get why Marcus came with us. I thought that was clear… he disobeyed his daddy and fled with us. What more can I say about Marcus?" the other Chase nodded and shrugged. There really wasn't anything else they needed to know about Marcus right now, because there was a small chance he was still alive. It saddened him and he hoped he wouldn't think about it – if he speculated about what Douglas could do to

"How will you protect me when you don't have bionics?" Donald wanted to know.

"Like I said before, I'm not a genius. But I do now what Davenport is going to do and I might be able to prevent a disaster from happening. Maybe later, you can come to my universe to defeat him and free my family." No more questions came. "Is there a spare bed somewhere? I really need some sleep – haven't had some since yesterday."

"We have a spare bedroom you can use," offered Donald, and he looked at Adam. "Do you mind bringing him to the bedroom?" Adam stood up and after a quick 'thank you', the other Chase followed him.

"Wait! What should we call you?" asked Bree. She had a point. They couldn't call him Chase or The Other Chase the entire time. The other Chase didn't really think about it, but answered almost immediately.

"Just call me Henderson. Everyone calls me that, except my siblings." And then Henderson went upstairs with Adam. When they were in his temporary bedroom, he was left alone and watched his older brother leave._ No, not my brother. Not the Adam from my universe._ He laughed out loud, knowing his nerdy older brother was a complete nimrod in this universe. If he ever saw Adam again, he'd tell him and would laugh because of the look of pure horror on his face because Adam Henderson was convinced that, if there were other universes, he would still be the smart one.

He was in another universe. He never thought that would happen two days ago. No, two days ago they had to leave Bree and they were captured. Spike had come… and when Spike was gone, Henderson was in a cell and wearing this black outfit he loathed. He should ask for other clothes tomorrow...

He shouldn't think too much about it. He had luck. He was lucky to find the room where Davenport hid the universe-jumper, and he was lucky the machine did his work after Henderson hit it with his fist.

There still was hope. Everything was going to be just fine.

It was going to be fine.

Just fine.


	4. Mission Creek High

**This is the third chapter already! To be honest, I did not expect to have more than 15 reviews... Not that I'm complaining, you're all awesome and the reviews keep me motivated! And to express my gratitude, I always reply to them whenever I can/have the time. Just like I'm doing right now before the beginning of every new chapter:**

_Dirtkid123: Thanks for reviewing! I put a lot of effort in the plot._

_PurpleNicole531: You don't have to wait any longer, because here's the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!_

_ShyMusic: Thanks for your review! Yeah, not everything's been said. More secrets need to be revealed in the future._

_LabRatsWhore: We'll cover alternate Douglas &amp; Marcus in a future chapter. Thanks for reviewing!_

_daphrose: Thanks for reviewing! And you're right - not everything (and everyone) is going to be fine, and indeed it is the parallel universe Chase. Why not?_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

The next morning was a Monday morning, so everyone had to get up early. Everyone, except for Henderson. For him, it wasn't obligatory, but he too woke up early – Leo and the team were ready to go to school, but it still was rather early. It had never been a choice of his to get up early. When people chase you through all the States, you had to get up early to avoid being captured by the bionic soldiers.

Henderson had slept better than ever. Since they were on the run, they couldn't afford to stay in a cozy bed all the time. He almost forgot his worries and everything he had seen during his trip after meeting Dooley. The things he'd seen… he would never forget those. He knew the horrible things happened, he knew horrible things still happened, but he could do nothing to stop them.

Yes, he could. He could try and defeat Davenport.

Henderson shook his head. On his own, he would never defeat him. And the closer he came to Davenport, the more horrors he would see, and the more personal these horrors would be. And if he lost control, if he got to scared or too nervous, Spike would show up, and things never ended well when Spike showed up.

He decided not to think about that and go downstairs; he was hungry.

When he came downstairs, he only saw Donald sitting at the dining table. He took the first thing he saw in the fridge and sat down in front of the genius billionaire. Donald was paying attention to newest toy in which Henderson wasn't interested. The non-bionic was bored, but he knew that Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo should come in any minute to take his boredom away.

It took him more than half an hour to eat his breakfast. They didn't come.

Henderson was getting suspicious. He had no idea what took them so long. They certainly would be woken up by Tasha or something. He looked at Donald, who still was tinkering with his newest toy. Nah, it probably didn't need to be finished today.

"Donald?" he said, and Donald looked up. He looked a little surprised the other Chase actually said his first name, but Henderson didn't notice that. "Where are Adam, Bree, Chase and Dooley?" Donald frowned, wondering how Henderson could ask that without feeling too stupid – the answer was so obvious. But he saw the non-bionic had no idea where they were, and Donald had no idea what the kid's been gone through, so he just answered without any other comment.

"It's Monday. They're at school." For a moment, Henderson was confused, but he dropped the expression almost immediately.

"Right. School," he sighed "I didn't to think of school in a few months." He wondered how it was possible he truly missed Mission Creek High. Well, it was the place where he was loved by all students. People cared about him, other than his family and the tag-alongs Dooley and Marcus.

"I miss the cookies." Henderson eventually said. Donald looked up again.

"Cookies?"

"Principal Perry's cookies," he explained, "I don't know how she is in this universe, but in mine, she's the nicest woman you can imagine. She cares a lot and takes her time to make the school a better place. She bakes cookies and gives them to those who did something great. I often got some because I'm in the football team. Those are some tasty cookies."

Donald looked confused "I presume she isn't like that here," asked Henderson. Donald sighed and shook his head, indicating she wasn't like that in this universe.

"No, she's not. She's the meanest person you can meet without being evil. She hates most students, was in prison and she is the worst principal ever. She also knows the secret about Adam, Bree and Chase's bionics. She blackmails us – if she doesn't get her money, she'll spill the secret."

"I can't believe people like her are allowed to walk around in a school," Henderson said, and Donald shrugged. Then, he remembered something. The soldiers in front of his prison cell were talking about school. He had no idea why they had talked about school and he didn't hear the other words, but there had to be some sort of connection.

He wished Adam was here. He'd immediately get what this was about and would try to explain it to his younger brother, who wouldn't really pay attention. And then, Henderson would go to school only to see the freshmen and pick on everyone he saw.

Henderson remembered.

"I can't believe people like her are allowed to walk around in a school," he repeated, and he stood up. How could he have been so blind. Off course Davenport would have placed a spy in the school if he knew about the other universe. He would've spied on the siblings, and what better cover was there than a hateful principal, who knew about the secret?

"Wait, where are you going?" Donald asked. Henderson didn't even look back.

"I'm going to school." Henderson replied. He needed to take out the spy in the school.

* * *

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo were all at Mission Creek High. The team was chatting with each other about what happened during the past periods, and about their last mission. They barely paid attention to Leo, who was standing close to them. He wasn't really listening to their conversation, because he had other problems he had to take care of.

Chase Henderson dominated his thoughts. Why not? He showed up last night, managed to gain everyone's trust (except Leo's) and immediately got a bed in the spare bedroom where grandmother Rose normally resided when she was visiting the Davenports. The part of the story Leo remembered didn't add up. How easy was it for him to get away? Who says he isn't an evil spy for Douglas and his new partner? Who says he wasn't lying? Why should they immediately trust him because he just happened to be Chase's counterpart.

He only paid attention to the conversation of his step-siblings when the topic was Henderson.

"What do you think of him? Because I think he's a cool guy." Adam said. Leo immediately joined the conversation.

"I think we shouldn't trust him."

"Why not?" asked Adam.

"Just think about it! He conveniently shows up when the lab's just rebuilt, and he says he's here to protect big D. That means he stays around him all the time, which means he can strike at any moment."

"I remember he was running from Douglas," said Chase.

"Maybe," began Leo "but he could also work with him! Doesn't it sound a little to convenient he got away? And if he was running from Douglas and a bionic army, and if he really was such a big threat, why wasn't he guarded better? Why did they just let him escape?"

"He had a little bit of luck!" Bree said, "He saw a chance and took it. What's so wrong about that?"

"And if it was controlled?" Leo continued, "They could have given him the luck to end up here." there came no reaction. "Seriously? You don't think this is suspicious?"

"Until we have proof, he is innocent," Chase said, "for all we know, it really happened like that."

"You know what?" Leo said, not happy with the lack of support, "The next time we see him, I'm gonna ask him how it happened and you see if he lies. You can recognize yourself when lying, can't you?" Chase nodded. Off course he's able to recognize it when he's lying, he knew what he did when he was lying himself.

The doors flew open, and people watched as another Chase, completely dressed in black, entered the school as if he was in a hurry. The team also noticed how Henderson burst into the school as if he didn't even cared about his cover being blown – if he even had a cover. Leo turned to Chase.

"Time to hear the truth! Hey, Henderson!" He called out for Henderson, who immediately reacted upon hearing his last name. He quickly joined the team, ignoring the looks of the ones who saw there were two Chases now.

Before Henderson even had the chance to say why he was here all of a sudden, Leo took his chance to ask his question.

"How did you escape?" Henderson was taken aback by this sudden question. Why did they need to know? He already explained it yesterday, they should know by now how they escaped. Unless they forgot. He didn't want to go in detail, there was a spy to take down, he had no time for these stupid questions he could easily answer at the Davenport house.

"I don't have the time to explain that, there's…" he was interrupted by Leo.

"But we got all day, so start talking." Henderson didn't want to talk about it, but when none of the siblings said anything, watching him with crossed arms, he knew the spy case had to wait until he was done explaining. He knew they might doubt it. Even Henderson himself knew it was way too easy, knew he should've been caught after leaving the cell.

Henderson sighed. "Fine. I escaped. I can't say more. I walked out of my cell and I ran away when I was chased… heh, got it?" He continued when they weren't laughing, "they followed me and I just ran in different directions, right into that room with the different inventions of Donald. I recognized the universe-hopping device because I've seen it on a picture. I went through it after activating it and I suddenly was in the lab. I'm sure Davenport has another, a more improved device to hop from universe to universe.

I'm not saying I used it, I just know he has another model. And I will admit it was an easy escape with a purpose, but I'm not entirely sure what cause that is. That's it." They looked at Chase expectantly, and he shrugged.

"He's telling the truth." Chase confirmed, and Henderson sighed; if this was all about trust, then maybe he should say something about the spy which he should've said seconds, minutes ago for everyone's safety.

"There's a spy in here, at school, who's been spying on you for a long time. Orders from Davenport," Henderson then said, not wasting any time anymore. Their faces were filled with shock.

"There's a spy at our school?" Bree almost exclaimed, lowering her voice because there could be people listening. They didn't need to know there was an evil spy from another universe in their school for who knows how long already.

"No, there's not. If there was, we would've noticed it." Adam said, convinced they would have known if there was a spy, because they would have discovered him or her already. But if there was a spy in their school for a very long time, it had to be someone they had to have a lot of contact with.

"Is it a teacher?" Chase asked. They better worked with elimination. If it wasn't a teacher, he'd ask for a member of the staff; if that result was negative, it had to be a student. It would have been a smart move if it really was a teacher, because nobody would suspect him or her to be spying on the three bionic kids and their family. Henderson shook his head.

"It's not a teacher. It is someone who knows you very well, a person you see almost daily, who almost daily talks to you. But also someone who probably hates your guts, since you're the enemy. From what I've heard from Donald, there are two options.

There's Trent and Perry. I don't think it is Trent because he showed weakness. Eddy told me about the time you were ghost busters. The spy shouldn't show any sign of fear, so it can't be Trent. Guys," he paused for the dramatic effect, "I think principal Perry is a spy from my universe."


	5. Henderson vs Perry

**And welcome back. Is Perry a spy? Will Dooley be wrong? And why is Henderson there? All these questions will be answered in time. Some will be answered immediately, but you gotta wait a little longer for the others. **

_daphrose: Thanks for reviewing! And finally! I was waiting for someone to ask that question! Yes, there's no commando app and yes, he has DID. We'll see about Perry right now, and off course Leo doesn't trust him._

_PurpleNicole531: After reading this chapter, you'll know about Perry being a spy (or not). Thanks for reviewing!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

"It makes sense," Adam said in response to Henderson's theory. It had been quiet for one minute, only to be interrupted by the bell, with the team and Leo thinking about that possible spy. She could be a spy… think about it; she had always been mean towards them. She knows the secret, and demanded money or else she would tell the world. Doesn't that sound like a spy? No? But it still is possible, though, and it does make sense, as Adam already said.

Henderson nodded. Chase and Bree were still doubting. Adam shared the same opinion as Henderson, but Leo wasn't entirely sure about Perry being a spy. Sure, she did not like them, but that was not a reason to declare she's a spy.

"You might be right," Chase said, slowly, not entirely sure if Henderson was right, but he might be. If he was right, then congratulations, he discovered the spy. If he wasn't, then Chase could have said he wasn't too sure about Henderson's deduction.

Trust their luck; Perry just walked past them. she was about to ask why they weren't heading for their classes, until Henderson grasped her by her shoulder and pushed her against the locker.

"What is the meaning of this!?" yelled Perry, and then she noticed Chase was standing there, but Chase was also holding her pressed against the lockers. She frowned. "Can you duplicate yourself?"

"Stop pretending, spy!" Henderson yelled back. Perry frowned. She could easily push him away, but these words made her curious; what were the bionic freaks up to?

"Pretending? Spy? What the heck has gotten into your heads?" Perry stood still. She would not move until she knew what the Davenports and the second Chase were going to do, and why they would call her a spy – and why there even was a spy in her school.

"It's a long story," Bree said and she wanted to add something, just as Chase, but Henderson was faster. He didn't hit Perry in the face, but they saw he would probably try to do that, or wanted to do that.

"How long have you been spying on them?" Perry shut her mouth, "Answer me!" added Henderson, yelling, about to hit her in the face, lifting his hand. Perry looked at the second Chase, challenging them, knowing he might not dare to hit her or she would hit him back. She wasn't afraid of the second Chase.

"Wait!" Henderson sighed – why did Dooley always stop him from doing what he was supposed to do. He turned his head, looking rather annoyed, keeping his hand in the air, just in case nobody had to say anything so he could immediately go back to hitting the spy.

"Not now, Dooley! I got the spy!" Henderson said, looking back at the principal.

"Perry's not the spy!" Henderson looked back at Dooley, completely forgetting to keep his arm in the air. He was too convinced principal Perry was the spy to think of any other options. And yes, she did have the profile of a woman which Davenport would choose to be a spy. If he didn't know better, he thought Davenport and Perry would fit together. But now Dooley said Perry wasn't the spy they were looking for, Henderson thought of him as an idiot.

"And how come she's not the spy? Just look at her!" he pointed at Perry's face. she might not be the best principal in the world, but she was not a spy.

"I've been in your universe, remember? Perry baked cookies! At the same time, this Perry was at school, ruining people's lives! Besides, when was the last time you've ever been at school?"

"Few months," Henderson immediately answered the question, and then realized his mistake. To be sure he really got it, Dooley just had to say it out loud.

"We've known Perry for more than two years, and you too! So unless she has found way to duplicate herself, she couldn't have been in two places at once! She isn't a spy!" Henderson heard these words, and then knew he had made this mistake a little too soon. He was too focused on finding this spy and bringing her to justice; he blocked out the information of a few months back in favor of blaming someone innocent (well, as innocent as Perry could be). He should've made a plan, should've thought about it a second time, as Adam would have done.

"Oh," was his eventual reaction. "Yeah, I didn't think of that," he immediately admitted. Leo threw his hands in the air. You just couldn't trust this alternate Chase - he was too impulsive! It was just like with Marcus – they were friends, they were giving him a chance and in the end, he turned out to be a backstabbing android and Leo had been right after all. Leo knew they couldn't trust Henderson! Just wait; he could not be trusted, attacking Perry like that just because he had some suspicions.

"What's going on?" asked Perry. The rats were ready to lie so they could at least keep Henderson's cover, but Henderson was too quick. He had heard the guards (during the first capture) talking about the universe-jumping device, and he had heard how Davenport said that the main idea came from his brother, which then lead to him saying that when a person went back to his own universe, everyone would instantly forget what happened.

"I'm Chase Henderson. There isn't anything else you need to know."

"Henderson? Why Henderson?" Perry didn't know what the heck this other Chase would choose another last name – one that sounded even more ridiculous than 'Davenport'.

"Yeah, I like you better in my universe." Henderson said bluntly, not caring about her reaction. He did like her better as a loving mother at school who baked cookies for the students. He better chose another word to express he liked the other Perry better, because now she had heard the words 'my universe' and she was getting too curious again.

"Your universe? Something's telling me this can be another exciting secret!" They already knew why this could be exciting. It's another secret she could blackmail Donnie with! With meant she could get a lot more hush-money! This was the best news since she found out about the bionic freaks. "Are you bionic, too?" the principal wanted to know.

Henderson shook his head. "No, ma'am; I'm completely flesh and blood; no bionics in here." Perry's enthusiast face turned back to the usual disgust. He wasn't bionic? She could've sworn… okay, so this second Chase wasn't bionic, she could still blackmail Donnie about him being from another universe, even if that technology should be impossible, even for that genius of a Davenport.

"So… how'd you end up in here?" Perry wanted to know.

"We don't know," Leo immediately lied. No way Perry got any more knowledge about them, including this Henderson.

"It's better that you don't know about that." Bree said; Perry knew already too much, she did not need to know how Henderson got in this universe and she also didn't need to know what happened to him in the past. For all they knew, Douglas could have killed his siblings and allies and only he could escape – but that's still open for debate.

"It's okay; we don't know how he got here either," Adam added. It kind of was true, though. Adam had no clue of how he got here in the first place, despite him saying it was one of Davenport's invention. But then again, he made a lot of stuff and you almost couldn't tell which invention did what. Chase nodded, agreeing with his family. It'd be best if she just forgot, but such an invention still had to be invented.

Henderson had his own thoughts about it and told the team he decided what people knew about him and which people knew this stuff. But in order to do that, he needed to examine this woman. She was different than in his own universe, but far more interesting. This Perry probably wasn't the best and nicest woman in the whole wide world. If she was a teenager, she might have really gotten along with Chase Henderson (in the period before they knew Dooley, off course). She also had that trustworthy face. To the team, that might sound weird, but to Henderson it was completely normal, growing up with principal Perry as a nice woman.

"She can know." Henderson eventually said, and through the comments of the others, he told her what she wanted to know. "Donald Davenport made a machine that can bring people to other universes. So far, there are only two known. Douglas Davenport made some modifications to the first model, but the idea is the same. You activate it, you go through a blue swirly portal and…"

"You mean, like that?" Adam asked, pointing at the main hall. When they looked, a blue swirly portal indeed appeared. When Henderson saw it, he nodded.

"Yes, like that." And he didn't even care about who was coming through that thing. He turned his head the group again. "We're in big trouble." As he spoke these words, ten bionic soldiers were dropped off in the main hall. They were all teenagers of their age, but one of them was a bit younger than them and a head shorter. They all wore an all-black uniform and immediately noticed Chase Henderson and his friends. To everyone's surprise (except Henderson's) the little kid started to talk.

"You're going down!" For someone of his age, he did have a very powerful and loud voice.

"I suggest we run and hide," said Henderson. He cracked a smile and then ran away, to the gym. At least he'd be safe there for a while. But before he could do that, one of the older soldiers super sped and blocked the way to the gym. He backed away from the soldiers, rejoining the group. They didn't seem to happy Henderson really wanted to run; he could help them fight, which they probably needed to do in the future.

"Seriously?" Dooley said, and Henderson nodded.

"Running and hiding kept me alive and safe all those months. And I'm just not happy he's here." He pointed at the overconfident young kid, who wore a bright grin on his face. The others didn't see a reason why they would fear the smallest of the ten soldiers, but Henderson probably had a good reason.

"Why him? He's just a little kid!" Chase said. Henderson scratched the back of his neck.

"Let's just say someone isn't fond of him, if you know what I mean." Off course they wouldn't know what he was talking about. They probably had no idea why Henderson was acting distant, why he wanted to protect them but not get to attached to them. He couldn't afford that. There could only be some triggers for his dark side, and he didn't want to add the alternate Davenports to that list. The kid had met his dark side, 'Spike', and since then the small kid wanted Henderson's head on a stake.

You wouldn't say it, but even for a mindless soldier he really had a big bloodlust.

* * *

"Attack!" yelled the little kid. With this first attack, he had hoped to overpower them. He had not expected to find three bionics, an aggressive Perry with Dooley having no bionics. He did expect Henderson to cower behind the five allies, because he did. With he himself was standing at a safe distance, having clear orders. First the nine soldiers could tire them, and only when they had a 100 percent chance of winning, he was to enter the battle and end them all. And from his point of view, they would soon bow down for their father.

The kid did what he was best at. He started spinning with a high speed, advancing towards the group that kept Henderson away from them. It felt so great, being one of the few able to do that because he was one of the youngest soldiers, thus he had more room on his chip for upgrades. He was glad his 'father' trusted him with this job, to bring Henderson back. He was needed, the other guy was needed, so they had to bring him to their father.

He had no idea what was happening when he suddenly stopped against his will. He tried to move, but he didn't want to. The teenager looking like Henderson (who had bionics) was holding him as his siblings (and Dooley and Perry) were taking care of the others, and their target was doing nothing. How could it be a kid and a principal could take out well-trained bionic soldiers? To be honest, the fifth man wasn't doing much and the principal did some things to disable all of his soldiers! Unacceptable!

The boy struggled as he tried to get out of Chase Davenport's grasp. He had to get out, he had to get Henderson back to the universe where he belonged! He put all his force in his spinning ability, and even tried harder.

He had to get out of that grasp. There was no other option; he had to win, period.

Failure was not an option.


	6. Another fugitive

**Here's the next chapter! Let's pay a visit to the other universe, let's see what others are doing right now... but first, as always, let's reply to the reviews:**

_LabRatsWhore: Thanks for reviewing! It's Leo - he doesn't trust Henderson enough, and who says the non-bionic Chase isn't a threat? And I just had to give Spin a cameo. _

_PurpleNicole531: Yes it is, and things can get even more interesting. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

Everything hurt. Whatever you think of, it hurt a lot. If it was an ankle, or an eye, or just his head, it hurt. Even breathing wasn't painless at this point.

That was the life of Marcus Davenport right now. Lots of pain in his dark cell.

Don't get me wrong. It might not be the kind of cell you have in mind. The one Marcus had, was a very small one. There was barely place to lay down, there was no window and it was cold in there. He couldn't do anything. His feet were chained to the ground, so he wouldn't be able to move them at all. His hands were chained to the wall, not able to move those as well. He could not sit, the chains around his wrist didn't allow him to do that. Once a day, a soldier would put some old bread in his mouth and place a bowl with water in front of his nose, to take it away one hour later.

He had been tortured with these conditions of living. They didn't allow him to wear a shirt – he did wear pants, don't worry – so he would feel the cold even better. Marcus wasn't sure, but he was feeling ill. Or sick. He couldn't tell… this torture took too long to know what illness has found its way inside his body, or to even know what time it was.

Whenever a soldier would pass him, he'd look at them with envy. For some weird reason, Douglas did not want his son to ever have bionics. But the other kids he'd stolen, bought or however he got them all had bionics without even having to ask for them. They didn't have a choice. If Marcus was presented the choice, he'd take them. It would be fun to shot laser eyes, to run very fast or be the smartest person in the world... but he didn't want to be controlled.

But did he ever got them? No, because it was to protect him, according to his father.

It had been a great choice to run away and inform the Hendersons and Dooley of his dad's evil plans. What did he got from that small action? Nothing. He had less than before he left. He was disowned, and his dad made that clear when they got him the first time. He could still remember his words.

"You're a traitor, Marcus. A traitor!" Douglas Davenport had said, "You're no longer my son."

These words hurt a lot, and not only because it came from a father talking to his son. Marcus hoped his father would finally notice him instead of giving all his time and attention to the bionic soldiers. Before he ran away, he tried to become like the soldiers. He obeyed his father, he took some martial arts classes and studied hard, practiced a lot of sport. He barely did anything for himself, thinking he would be delighted when his father saw how hard his son was trying to impress him.

But his father never noticed him until he ran away and became a traitor. Marcus also hadn't thought his father would disown him. He said a lot more than that with a lot of cursing, telling him he was going to die for his betrayal while he never even had been involved. But apparently being family meant being involved in the evil plans, even when he played no role in his father's evil plans.

Marcus lifted his head when he heard an unfamiliar sound. One of the advantages of his imprisonment, was that his dad left the door opened (seriously, where could he go to?) and he could see what was happening in the room he could look into. He saw his father, talking to the youngest of the soldiers, who was one of the favorites. He was young, had the most improved chip, which meant more space for upgrades. He was one of the few soldiers who could spin around at a high speed, probably the only one who can do that. When Douglas was done talking, the ten soldiers – lead by the kid – went through the portal, to the other dimension, accompanied by a loud alarm blaring through the building.

Another advantage was that he heard a lot. Apparently, the youngest of his cousins had escaped to the other universe and got away. That's probably why he sent some of his soldiers ahead: to catch Chase Henderson so he could regain control of his most valuable ally. Marcus knew who his dad was talking about, and these words inspired him to create a plan to free himself and go help and warn Chase. Who says you needed brawn when you had the brains?

"Dad…" it was barely a whisper, but he was sure Douglas noticed it. He could see it on his dad's face: he enjoyed torturing the traitor, but he wasn't too happy this traitor was his son. He walked closer to Marcus, looking at him from head to toe.

"For the last time, this is your own fault! You shouldn't have worked together with those rebels!" that's how he liked to call the Hendersons out loud: rebels. Marcus knew his dad thought he was doing a good thing, trying to protect the world from all kinds of evil with the perfect police force: mindless bionic soldiers. They would enforce the laws and punish those who broke them appropriately, not judging them after one glance, not being more violence just because they had, for example, another skin color.

That was his dad's goal. He thought he was doing good. He had no idea he was using them for evil purposes, looking at it from an outsider's point of view.

"I'm sorry…" Marcus never thought he'd say these words to his dad and not mean what he said. Douglas wasn't taken aback by these words.

"You're always sorry." Douglas said and he wanted to walk away, but Marcus' next words made him stay a little longer with the traitor.

"I was spying…" Douglas' eyes widened. He knew his son, his non-bionic son, the traitor, would do anything to prove himself. And now he told them he was just spying on them. They didn't need much words to understand each other. What a luck for Marcus, since he was severely hurt and weakened. But luckily for Marcus, he was good at lying to his dad. The look in his eyes might tell his father he had always been loyal to him and had been lying to their enemies, but he meant something else. But Douglas only looked at the expression on his son's face and didn't care about what his son was thinking about. He did not look beyond the eyes, did not see how his son hated to give his dad this look and thought of ways to get away.

"So you're saying you were spying on them just because you wanted my attention? And that you warned them, ran away with them and even protected then, even if you didn't like them, just to keep your cover? And you did all of that just so you could get me to notice you?"

Don't look at me like that. Douglas really understood all that by looking at his son. Period.

He snapped in his fingers and two of his soldiers came to his son. Douglas grinned at Marcus, who gave him a thankful sigh. He was free to go – he was free to do whatever he wanted, as long as he pleased his father. He was a free man… even if that word didn't mean much these days.

The soldiers first untied the feet, and then the hands. As soon as his feet were free to move, he shuffled with his feet over the ground. He had enough power to move it, but he barely move it one millimeter. He wanted to get the impression to be really tired. He was tired, he truly was, but he wasn't tired enough to just fall down and sleep. He could sleep later; there was one thing he needed to do, and he couldn't do that a few days later – Henderson needed to be warned.

When the chains around his wrists were removed, he fell down. These binds had kept him standing all those days, and this was the first in a long time he could use his knees. He could barely stand on his feet, but he tried to get up nonetheless. Before he could do it himself, the two soldiers who took away his chains picked him up and helped him stand on his feet. His father looked at him, arms crossed, nodding.

"Welcome back, Marcus," said Douglas, and he pointed at a place in the room. "You can put him there. we'll find a room for you, but now that'll have to do." Marcus nodded, thanking his father for his second chance. The soldiers placed him on a small uncomfortable couch. It felt nice to know his dad cared enough to go find a private room for him, but he would probably have to get the furniture himself. Yet, it pained him to know his dad probably liked the spinning kid most.

Douglas and the soldiers left the room, and Marcus was left alone. He didn't lay down, he didn't try to get some rest, he didn't even move himself. He just looked at the device at the other side of the room. He needed to get to that universe-jumper. Henderson needed to be warned of Douglas' plans. He needed to know what allies he had, about which ally his dad wanted to get. They all needed to be warned, whoever was with Henderson at this moment.

No. Henderson knew the risks of having people around him. He knew how much he could do and say, and how much he wanted to do and say. He knew how to avoid stressful situations. Henderson would probably stay out of these situations until Marcus had reached him.

He stayed on the couch for an unknown amount of time, trying to wait long enough before eventually standing up.

When he stood up, he had to try to keep his balance. He had stayed on his feet for way too long in that cell, and he almost sank through them. Yet, he remained standing, blinking away the black dots. And slowly, he stepped closer to the universe-jumper. He needed ten minutes before he almost reached the device which would bring him closer to the other universe. It was then when he sank through his knees, hitting the concrete floor. It hurt him, but with everything the soldiers had done to him the last few days, it could have been a scratch for that matter. But he did need to get up again to program that device and go to that other dimension.

He crawled a little further and now lay next to it. He then pushed himself up. Eventually, he could get himself to his knees, and from that position he got up, with a lot of help from his arms and the wall he used. He leaned against it, or else he'd fall down again. He couldn't afford to fall again, or to lose any more time.

While still leaning to the wall, he took a look at the device and searched the button which would activate it. Marcus was also quite smart, the cause wanting his dad to notice him. He had been young when he decided he would spend no time with friends so he would have more time to impress his father. Being a straight-A student helped him handle the machine in front of him.

He didn't look up when he heard footsteps. He came this far, he couldn't care less about being busted. It probably was just a soldier, and since he was freed by Douglas, they wouldn't know what their 'father' wanted his only biological son to do, like powering up the machine.

When he found the activation button, he hit it. A loud alarm blared through the building, as it always did whenever it was used. The portal was opened, and the footsteps now came closer. It was Douglas, accompanied by one of the older soldiers. He clearly hadn't expected Marcus to try something this close after his imprisonment.

Black dots appeared in his view again. He probably pushed his abilities to its limits, but these limits have moved since his imprisonment. And apparently what he had done was too much for his body to take, adding all the physical torture he'd gotten from staying in his small cell.

He fell down, but not before he was sucked into the portal, which probably closed soon afterwards without anyone following him. either his dad was too astonished to command someone to follow him, or the bionic soldiers at the other side – who still thought that Marcus was a prisoners – would apprehend him. it was easy as that.

Anyway, Marcus wouldn't be conscious, so he wouldn't know which one of the options applied.


	7. A second visitor

**And we're back with the sixth chapter already. Man, this is really going fast... well, I don't hear any complaints, so I'll just keep updating every two-three days, and I'll keep responding to the reviews you wrote:**

_PurpleNicole531: Thanks for reviewing! And about Marcus... you're gonna have to wait a little longer until he wakes up._

_LabRatsWhore: Yeah, poor Marcus! I hope you're not too mad, but I think he'll be fine (think - I'm not very certain). Thanks for your review!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

The only action Henderson performed which could hurt one of the soldiers was to kick one in the stomach after he was already downed by the others. The nine others were laying around in the main hall as well, all of them unconscious. This work was done by Adam, Bree and Chase with little help from Leo and a lot of help from Perry. Henderson only kicked a random person in the stomach.

"Good job. I couldn't have done it any better!" said Henderson, nodding when he looked around. He really liked the fact he had a couple of bionic friends instead of enemies. No! he couldn't call them friends, or family, because it would probably get him killed later. He repeated those words in his head, but then replaced 'friends' with 'acquaintances'. Because that's all they were after knowing them for less than 24 hours. They were just acquaintances. That's all they would ever be. That's all he ever could think about them.

"Why didn't you help?" Bree wanted to know, and they all stared at Henderson. He waited some seconds and then started to talk, carefully picking his words.

"Whenever we came across conflict, I've always turned my back and closed myself off from the outside world. When I couldn't do that, I just run and hide. It has always been that way. I'm the youngest, not counting Dooley. I'm not supposed to fight. I don't do violence, and that means I shouldn't be watching it as well."

"But you could have helped us." Leo said accusingly, "you could've at least done _something_." Henderson shook his head.

"If I helped… if I've seen what you could have done… you're bionic. Seeing you fight is enough to become the most dangerous person I know." That's all he wanted to say about the situation. He didn't answer any follow-up questions and didn't want to tell them who the most dangerous person he knows is. It was obvious, but not to the Davenport family, and Henderson did not want to say his name out loud. He didn't trust Adam and Perry, and they might try to go get him when they knew who it was.

Maybe they better didn't know he was afraid of himself.

"But, eh, do you have any place where we can hide them? I have no idea when the bell will ring another time and the students probably don't want to catch us in this position." The four looked at Perry, and Henderson followed their example. After everything he'd heard about Perry, he wouldn't be surprised if she knew a way to get rid of those bodies.

"Don't look at me like that!" Perry then said, "Off course I have a place where we can hide them." and then, everyone took the bodies and they dragged them to that place Perry was talking about. When they were dragging the last bodies away, there was no more work for Leo and Henderson. They stayed in the main hall while the others took away the last bodies.

"Okay, what is wrong with you?" Leo asked, arms crossed and staring at Henderson, who shrugged.

"There is nothing wrong me," he said, trying to stay calm. He could take anything. Yes, there was something wrong with him – Chase Davenport probably had to deal with the same problem who probably also had the same name. "Why do you ask?"

"Take a look at your clothes," Leo then said, and Henderson looked down. He still was wearing that black outfit he woke up with after being imprisoned (still working out the details) and he shrugged again when he looked up.

"At least I didn't steal these clothes. And these fit. It's better than what I've been wearing during the past few months. What's wrong with them, anyway?" Leo didn't look convinced. He wasn't doubting, and he better considered Henderson guilty – he wouldn't be taken aback when Henderson suddenly turned out to be evil.

"It's the same as those soldiers were wearing," Leo said, and Henderson realized Dooley was right. It was the same costume as the soldiers were wearing. It was the same standard outfit, the same dull black, and they might even have the same attitude, if Henderson didn't want to run and hide.

That's all he needed to realize what was going on here. Everything fell into place, and he knew what to do and what absolutely not to do. But the others didn't know. Or they might – it all depended on this universe's Spike and what they knew about him…

Then, it happened again. Leo shrieked when the portal came back. Henderson did what seemed most appropriate and what he'd done a lot: he hid behind Leo, who didn't like anyone hiding behind him just to save their skin.

It dropped off one single person. This person hit the ground immediately and this person didn't get up. This person didn't move, and Henderson dared to stop hiding behind Dooley, even dared to come closer to see who it was. He decided to stop hiding when he noticed this person wasn't wearing the standard soldier outfit. And he also didn't wear a shirt or shoes. Only pants. Henderson warily stepped closer – if this was a new method of attack by Davenport, he still needed to get out in time.

Then, something changed. All cautiousness Henderson used previously was now gone – the non-bionic suddenly showed some concern about this new person. He was looking at him, at all the wounds on his back, at his ice cold feet and his sweaty forehead. He was still breathing, he was alive – but unconscious. Leo stepped closer, and shrieked when he saw the face of this new intruder.

"Marcus!?" Leo yelled surprised. He thought that, if the other Marcus would show up, he'd be wearing a black outfit and would try to kill them.

"Why are you still here?" Henderson responded, being very concerned. "He needs to go to the hospital. Call them! I haven't been in Mission Creek in a long time and I don't remember where the hospital is, nor that emergency number." But Leo did nothing, he just stood there, open-mouthed. Henderson stood up and took Leo's shoulders. "What is wrong with you? He needs help! So whatever it is that makes you not like him, push it away and help him!" Henderson released Leo and went back to Marcus.

Leo might not get what was going on, but Henderson did. He knew that Marcus had to escape from Davenport. He knew he probably was tortured, not fed properly, and so the list continues. He noticed there had been chains around his wrists, and his feet couldn't. Henderson closed his eyes, not wanting to imagine how this must've been for Marcus. And even if he tried to avoid anything horrible, he still knew how it looked like. He couldn't remember much of the first time they were captured, but he did see what they'd done to him.

The Davenports and Perry returned. Henderson immediately looked up.

"Do you please want to bring him to the hospital. Because Dooley refuses to help him." They didn't react, except for Perry. She had other things to do and left them as if nothing happened. she probably was going to call Donald. He saw how their facial expressions changed when they noticed it was Marcus. Henderson sighed. Seriously, what was wrong with Marcus? Okay, he might be an annoying cousin and son of the man who tries to make them their bionic soldiers/kill them, but that couldn't be the reason they didn't want to help him?

Wait, Marcus could have been evil in this universe. Now it made sense (a bit). "He's friendly. He won't hurt you when he wakes," Henderson added, hoping they'd bring him to the hospital.

The one who took the lead was Bree. She took her phone and called the hospital, telling them they found someone in the main hall of their school. Henderson thanked her and told her what she had to tell them: they didn't know who it was and anything personal, they just found him unconscious in the main hall, and it was an emergency.

"They're coming," Bree said when their call was finished. Henderson nodded.

"Thanks again, Bree; you're amazing." Bree would never let a victim, an injured person, just lay there without giving this person the help (s)he needed. Henderson stayed with Marcus while Dooley and Chase went outside, waiting for the ambulance to arrive. Bree and Adam stayed inside, and they didn't see Perry anywhere. Nobody said a word.

"What happened to him?" Adam asked.

"He's tortured by Davenport. Douglas," he added, since they might not know who he's talking about, "And I might not be a doctor, but I think we need to keep him warm. Knowing Davenport, he probably was kept in some cold place." He looked up, "is there anything we can cover him with?"

The two searched, but couldn't find anything. Perry didn't want to give them anything and they had to keep Marcus laying there. Henderson stayed with Marcus. They might be cousins, but Henderson never considered him as a cousin. He had refused to talk to Marcus after learning his dad was the man who tried to enslave or kill them. He had always been kind of harsh on him, and yet Marcus had tried to get to know Henderson better. He even tried to come closer when Spike showed up – the poor cousin still had the scar.

And yet, Henderson still cared. He shouldn't care. But you just couldn't sit back and watch when your family, your friends, were in trouble either.

The doors flew open. Two people from the hospital came in with Dooley and Chase ("There he is," Chase had said, pointing at Marcus.) Henderson stepped back as they placed him on the gurney, to bring him to the hospital. Marcus would be fine, eventually. He was in good hands, in professional hands. They'd know how to fix him, and then they could start making plans to protect Donald and take down Davenport.

As they were leaving, Henderson knew he couldn't just sit back and watch. He walked with them to the ambulance. When they were about to leave, he spoke with one of the two. "Can I come? I think I recognize him." reluctantly, he nodded and Henderson hopped into the ambulance, sitting close to Marcus. The Davenports and Dooley stayed at school. Nobody needed to know what happened during classes.

They would sure ask questions about this boy. Leo being surprised told him he hasn't showed up in a long, long time. And he would answer them truthfully, for as far as that was possible in their current situation. When they'd be done with the questions, they knew that the victim's name might be Marcus, and that he was a teenager, presumably abused by his father. That would be all they would know, all they would ever know about him. And the press would also know the story, and the police would be looking for the abusive family member, who lived in another universe. They wouldn't find him, and Marcus wouldn't say anything because he would probably fake amnesia.

That was their strategy, if they were ever caught by someone other than Davenport and his bionic soldiers. That had always been their plan – faking amnesia.

He hoped the people from this universe would buy it.


	8. I'm not Spike

**Here's the seventh chapter, which means we're already halfway through the story! Don't worry, there's going to be more action in the last few chapters, so we can look forward to that! And now, the reviews:**

_PurpleNicole531: Thank you for reviewing! We'll see if Marcus is okay or not, and it's been weird for me the entire time, writing this with their Henderson-personalities. Well, I'm glad you liked it._

_LabRatsWhore: Yes, off course she knows how to do that, why wouldn't she? And you're going to know how he's doing eventualy. Thanks for reviewing!_

_PrincessSparkleKitty: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, we all want Marcus to be okay at this moment, and this is what happens next._

_TKDP: All those questions wil be answered eventually, just not all of them at once. Thanks for your review!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

At six o'clock in the evening, Henderson sat in the hospital room on one of the two chairs. The other chair wasn't occupied and Marcus was laying in the bed. He'd be fine, the doctor said. He would wake up soon, the doctor said. He wouldn't have to worry about the wounds, the doctor said; they would heal in time, the doctor said. They might disappear, the doctor said. Too bad you don't really know him, the doctor said; we could have given him what he needs if we knew what happened to him, the doctor said.

Doctors talked too much.

Henderson preferred the silence over the noise. People always said he was the loud one, the one to enjoy the crowd's cheers whenever they scored a point, whenever they won. Yet, the noisy one sometimes did prefer the silence. Nobody talked to him, nobody even looked at him – and right at this moment, the silence is what he needed.

He'd wait a long time before he'd return to the Davenport house. There, they would ask him a lot of questions. No, Leo would ask a lot of questions and the others would tell him to leave their friend alone. but he was afraid Leo did have a point. That black outfit he was wearing, it had seemed familiar when he woke up in custody. The outfit was a soldier's attire. Every soldier wore these black clothes.

Now he wanted to know why they changed his clothes. Not that he didn't like it – it was much better than what he'd been wearing. It might not be as comfortable as his old clothes, but these weren't torn apart like his old shirt.

There would be no reason for the soldiers or Davenport to change his clothes – he thought he would wake up without any clothes, since Davenport did want them to suffer. At least Krane had a little sense in his last moments of partnership with Davenport. Krane fled – nobody knew where he went. This was great news, because Krane had some powerful friends who would really like to see Davenport behind lock and key.

And Henderson now wanted to remember what happened right before he blacked out and was taken by the soldiers, so he'd know how he got those black clothes. He thought he understood after Dooley made his statement this morning, but he was wrong – he forgot when Marcus appeared.

Henderson closed his eyes, focusing on his memories. He remembered running. Yeah, off course he'd be running! The soldiers followed them – either they injured all people with super speed and geo-leaping, or Davenport didn't think of that, or Davenport told them not to use that to see his enemies struggle to stay out of his grasp. Bree stopped because she was tired. They didn't want her to stay behind. The two brothers left her. The soldiers got her. The brothers hid, hoping they wouldn't be found. A high-pitched scream rang through the air…

Someone knocked on the door.

Henderson didn't respond when the door opened. He did look up, though. Coming in was none other than Chase Davenport. He looked back at Marcus, not saying anything. Chase sat down in the second chair, in silence.

"How's he doing?" Chase asked. Henderson shrugged.

"He's gonna be fine and he'll wake up soon," he said, "at least, that's what the doctor said." Chase nodded. He may not really like Marcus, but at least he could show he was glad Marcus was getting better. Chase had a bad feeling about it, but he didn't show it.

"How is he in your universe?" Chase looked up when he heard Henderson say it. "Dooley was too surprised when he saw Marcus, and it wasn't the good kind of surprise. He was horrified." Chase looked away.

"He was an android," he saw how Henderson frowned, "and he was working with Douglas. We stopped him on time and the building where we fought them collapsed. Douglas got out, but Marcus died." Henderson nodded. That's bad for this world's Marcus… well, it probably didn't matter now, because it happened and they should focus more on the future than the past right now.

"Well, this Marcus isn't an android," he said so Chase wouldn't think of him as an enemy, "He ain't bionic, either. He's just human and a great ally. He helped us avoid Davenport's soldiers for a long time, he helped us hide and so on. I never really trusted him. He's a son of Davenport, so off course I didn't dare to trust him. But I guess he proved himself to be trustworthy. And I guess I do care even if I deny it."

Then there was more silence. The silence stayed for about two minutes when Henderson had another question to ask.

"Why are you here? It's not like you want to be here." Chase nodded. He just wanted to check up on Henderson, he didn't mean to stay for longer than a few minutes.

"Just wanted to know how you were doing. And if he'll be fine."

"But there's something else too, isn't there?" Chase sighed. Henderson knew him well.

"I just wanted to know who you are to…"

"…to compare the two of us and see how different we are," Henderson smiled, "yeah, 's good for me. Ask me anything. I need some distraction anyway."

"Do you have any specific hobbies?"

"I'm on the football team," Henderson said, "it's quite obvious. And I like to irritate the annoying kids. I'm not bullying them, just trying to make them feel how it's like to see someone annoying." Chase nodded, and Henderson noticed Chase didn't write anything down. "You're not writing it down?"

"I'll remember everything you say", Chase Davenport explained, "And what about your personality? Who is Chase Henderson?"

"Chase Henderson is a popular football player who can get along with everyone and is relatively friendly to everyone he talks to," Henderson immediately replied, "But that's a different story on the battlefield – I mean, football field. There, he's dangerous for his teammates and very dangerous for his opponents. He's got a big mouth and is grumpy when we lose. He likes to show off and he gives the other players mean nicknames."

That description sounded very familiar.

"I think I've got the same problem," Chase began, "if you can call it a problem. Whenever I get angry, or nervous, the commando app activates – it's an app to protect me from danger – and whenever it is activates, Spike shows up. And you act like Spike."

"Do not compare me with him." Henderson looked at Chase, being at his most serious point right now in this foreign universe, sounding a little angered, almost shouting, "I am not Spike. I do not look like him, I do not act like him, I am not the monster he is."

Chase didn't respond. He knew this had to be very serious. Henderson didn't like… no, that wasn't the right verb. Henderson was terrified of Spike. Other questions rose. If the regular Chase Henderson already acted like Spike, how did Spike act? He wouldn't act like Chase Davenport, as Henderson clearly was afraid of Spike. Chase has his guesses about Spike in the other universe, but he didn't dare to say them out loud. Not after what Henderson just said and how he said it.

Henderson scratched his throat. "Excuse me. I shouldn't have shouted." He looked away. He really shouldn't have shouted. Not to the only other person who could possibly understand how hard it was to have someone else living in you, who could take you over at any moment.

"I take it Spike is very dangerous," Chase said. Henderson nodded.

"He's the most dangerous person I know. He even tops Davenport." Chase nodded. He remembered Henderson's words from this morning. He said that even watching them fight could make him become the most dangerous person he knew…

"Were you talking about him earlier today?" Chase nodded. Henderson cracked a smile, which soon disappeared.

"Did it really take you that long to figure it out?"

"We had our suspicions." They didn't say a word, each of them occupied by their own thoughts. Chase stood up after one minute of silence. "I should go back. You can always come back." Chase walked to the door, placing his hand on the doorknob. He was about to leave the room when Henderson spoke up.

"How do you live with him?" Chase turned his head; Henderson was still looking away from him, watching Marcus, "I can't take this anymore." His sorrow, his desperation was clearly audible. Chase sighed and released the doorknob, turning his back to the door. He didn't sit back down.

"That depends… how bad is it?"

"Seeing you guys fight is enough. Hearing one of you scream is enough. Imagining about what could have happened to you is enough. That's why I'm a football player in the first place. I need to empty my mind sometimes – if that's how you say it – and football helps me with that. Without it, Spike's showed up five times. One time, I… he almost killed someone." Henderson turned his head. "Please, help me."

Chase was speechless. What could he say about it? In the other universe, Spike was a person: a real-life person. He wasn't an app, only there to protect. Spike was a person who wouldn't stand down for a fight and apparently wouldn't hesitate to kill. How to help Henderson with Spike?

"I…" Chase hesitated, "I'm sorry, I don't know how. If I could, I would." Henderson sighed.

"Thanks for trying anyway." Chase apologized again and then left. When he was gone, and Henderson was certain Chase wouldn't come back, he let the tears flow. The past few days were a living hell, including yesterday. He pretended to be happy, to be excited, to be amazed. They had all been fooled by his smile and his somewhat enthusiasm.

The news about the spy was one thing. Seeing ten soldiers coming through a portal was another. He could have expected them, but not so soon. He had hoped for a little rest, a small break… davenport didn't want him to rest, apparently. They wanted to take him back with force, or they wanted to force Spike out. Spike could have helped them all, but he didn't want to risk the lives of those living in this universe. They didn't need to see Spike killing the soldiers and killing one of their own.

He wished Adam was here.

Adam always listened. Adam didn't talk too much. Adam was the only one who would see his tears and hear about his concerns every once in a while. He was the one who helped his younger sibling calm down whenever Spike had a chance of showing up. The last time he's seen Adam, he was trying to help Henderson calm down. He hadn't seen or heard him since. Henderson knew nothing of Adam's current location, which scared him. where was Adam now? Was he safe? Was he captured? What was Davenport doing to him, if he was captured? Was he dead? And if yes, who killed him? How did it happen? Did he drown, did he get a bullet through his skull, did he…

He had to stop there. Henderson didn't want to continue these thoughts. He could have, but he did not want Spike to show up. He didn't cover his ears, didn't close his eyes. It was quite silent in the hospital and there wasn't anything to see except an unconscious Marcus. He forced himself to go back to whatever he was thinking about before starting to worry.

Oh, how he missed Adam!

_Where are you now, brother?_ Chase Henderson thought. _Be alright, Adam. I need you._


	9. Adam Henderson

**Welcome back everyone! What about we take a little trip to the other universe. I know you're all curious about what happened to Adam, Bree and the others in that universe. Let's start with Adam, shall we? But first, as always, the reviews:**

_PrincessSparkleKitty: Thanks for reviewing! Henderson's Spike will be explained, and they're fine... for now._

_LabRatsWhore: Yes, he has, and I think nobody wants to meet Spike. Thanks for reviewing!_

_PurpleNicole531: Thanks for reviewing! You're gonna have to wait a little longer to get your answers, and yes, he really is dealing with a lot. _

_TKDP: I always reply and mention my reviewers! And we'll see what happened to Adam right now. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Dirtkid123: Thanks for reviewing! I was afraid people wouldn't like it, but it turned out pretty well._

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

When Adam Henderson opened his eyes, he found Douglas Davenport staring at him.

Adam stared back. There wasn't much he could do but to stare. He wasn't strong enough to get out of this big mess he never even asked for in the first place. He could not fight, not in his position, with his hands bound on his back and having a lot of pain, laying on the ground of his small prison cell. It wasn't as smal as Marcus', but it wasn't too big either.

They tried to break Adam, both physically and mentally. So far, he had a few broken bones (probably) which the soldiers didn't care about. They left him without medical attention. They broke his glasses, too. He could see without them, but he did need them. They didn't manage to mentally break him. Yet. They tried to do this with showing him how they tortured Bree, how they tortured Leo. There was no doubt they made videos of him, too. He knew it was the reality and he wished he could stop it, but he knew he could do nothing but watch and listen.

"How's it going?" asked Davenport. He sounded a little too cheerful for what happened to him. Adam sighed.

"No sé si eres inteligente o estúpido, idiota." The teenager said, switching to Spanish, "No ganarás. Chase será con ayuda; perderás y venceremos." He was good with writing the language, but he might make a mistake while talking. It was normal, though; he never got the chance to talk to a fluent speaker of the language. Why he switched to Spanish, he didn't know. Maybe he wanted to express his hope in another language so Davenport wouldn't torture him more. He hadn't even realized Davenport may speak the language as well...

"I have no idea what you just said, speak English." He threatened, but he couldn't do much. The bionic soldiers were dangerous. Davenport's co-workers were dangerous. Davenport himself – he knew a lot, he used big words, but Adam thought that if you put him in a fight, alone, he would hide behind the first thing he could find.

Adam cracked a smile, but it didn't last long. "Deberías haber aprendido español en la secundaria." He liked the way Davenport could not understand him right now. And he doubted that the soldiers had learned the language as well. The only disadvantage he had right now, was that Davenport was pissed off and not in a very good mood, not after Marcus' escape - Davenport had shouted loud enough for Adam to know what happened.

"You think you're smart, talking another language to fool me. Well, that's not gonna happen. I've got the upper hand! You have nothing to say here."

"Tengo mucho que decir," Adam said, cracking another smile. He somehow enjoyed this. Davenport grimaced.

"Oh, you just wait! When we're done and Donnie's dead, you'll be dead too." That's it. Adam's smile disappeared. That one line, those three words (Donnie is dead) confused him. He watched how Donald was tortured, he watched the genius madman die. How could he still be killed? Davenport was a genius with computers, so maybe he could have made it look like he died. But death wasn't something you'd easily fake.

"Dead?" he eventually asked. Davenport grinned widely - no more Spanish.

"Yes, dead. You don't understand, do you? I can see in your eyes it troubles you not to know if I'm telling the truth or not. Well, I am." Adam frowned. "And you still don't understand. How I like the conflict."

"Either he really died and you're looking for another person named Donald or you faked the death of Donald Davenport to shock us even more in the future." Responded Adam in English. He wanted to know why and how and he couldn't reach that goal if he couldn't properly communicate with this psycho.

"They were right. You're really smart," Davenport said, "It's a bit of both. Yes, I'm looking for another Donald. But he is Donald Davenport from another universe."

"I'm sorry to break it for you, but that's impossible." Adam said immediately. He read and knew enough to know that there were possibly other universes, but that visiting them would be impossible. Davenport was bluffing.

"It's not. I've found a universe with another Davenport family. You, Chase, Bree… everyone's there. I've had a spy there for one year, to take a look at the other family. And guess what? You and your siblings are bionic." Adam's mouth didn't fall open, but there was a high chance it would have. He shook his head, trying to figure out how this is possible.

"That's impossible," he said, disbelief clearly audible. Davenport rolled his eyes.

"Are you gonna say that every time I reveal something to you?" he sighed, "You just gotta believe it, because it is what I saw. Yes, I've been there. Just one night and that was enough. You, Bree and Chase are bionic, and Leo isn't. Donnie and Tasha are married, and he is the genius billionaire with an ego as big as the United States."

"You won't win. If they're like us, we will do anything it takes to protect Donald and take you down." Adam knew it had to be true. He had no idea how the people were like in that other universe (if it existed) but they had to be loyal. They'd use their bionic for the good stuff, and not to help a maniac rule the world. They wouldn't allow that to happen. Never.

"I won't? If you want to know, I've made a new ally, one that hates you so much he could kill you," Adam's eyes widened in shock, "Don't worry; I'll kill you before Spike gets the chance to do so." Adam turned his head away from Davenport. He wasn't one to get easily scared, because he really knew why those people acted scary. But Spike, that was a whole other story. Spike was Spike, and Spike was dangerous - too dangerous.

"Cancel it." Adam said, not looking at the evil genius.

"Why should I do that? Is someone scared?" Davenport taunted the non-bionic, and Adam turned his head, nodding at his captor.

"Yes, I am scared," admitted Adam with a monotone, "I don't know how you made that deal with Spike, but you should cancel it immediately, or force Chase back. It's the best solution."

"Why should I? He's a valuable ally."

"Listen, I am only going to say this once. I don't get easily scared. Those soldiers don't scare me because I know they were human once and are only blindly following orders. And I'm not afraid of you because you happen to know a lot of technology and even if you're dangerous, you let your soldiers do the dirty stuff while you sit back and watch. I don't fear you, I don't fear your soldiers. But I admit that I do fear Spike. I don't know what drives him to do those things he wants to do; he almost killed me once, sending me to the hospital. I can reason with you and your soldiers. I can't reason with Spike. Nobody can reason with Spike. So I'd be afraid if I were you. Nobody knows his secret agenda."

"So you want me to cancel a deal just because you're afraid?" Davenport laughed at him. Adam didn't do anything. He just stared at the madman.

"This is, above all, a warning. If you end up dead in the future, don't say I haven't warned you. Spike cannot be trusted." Davenport looked in Adam's eyes, and started to mock Adam. The non-bionic rolled his eyes and turned his head away. If the evil genius didn't want to believe him, he'd have his way. He did warn him. He wouldn't be Adam if he didn't warn the villain about danger.

Adam knew the truth. Now Douglas Davenport knew the truth, too; now he could only wait and hear later if Davenport had listened.

"Sir!" Adam looked up and saw how a bionic soldiers came closer. Adam didn't show interest – he was with his mind with Chase and Spike. Where was Chase at this moment? Was he in an environment where Spike could be triggered? Off course he was, but hopefully he'd block it all out so Spike wouldn't have a chance to come out. But what if he was forced to watch and listen? What if Spike was forced out?

"Graham's tracking us? Well, make sure he never finds this base! Same goes for Krane! Darn it!" yelled Davenport out loud. Adam almost cracked a very small smile. He had heard a lot about this Graham person. He was one of the few people who tried to take down Douglas Davenport and still was alive somehow, probably because he was good friends with Krane. They met once, but then their roads went separate ways. And now, Graham was trying to find them, probably with Krane's help. Good to know someone was trying to get rid of Davenport.

And yet, he worried more about Chase then he thought about the freedom he would get back. He was an older brother, he couldn't help but worry about his younger brother. He needed to stay strong for his brother. Chase was strong, but the wrong images or sounds might make Spike appear. Chase was fragile, but he could be strong if he wanted to.

_Stay strong, Chase. Stay strong._


	10. Bree Henderson & Leo Dooley

**Hello, and welcome to the second chapter in the other universe. Adam doesn't appear in this chapter, but we will see Bree and Leo. I just had to combine them in this one shorter chapter, which turned out much better than I first had in mind (=not including their POV at all). And now, the reviews:**

_LabRatsWhore: Thanks for reviewing! I liked writing it in Spanish (I'm not very good at it) and I liked writing this chapter, and I'm glad you liked it too._

_TKDP: As you can see, it's "Bree Henderson &amp; Leo Dooley", so the two of them combined and their story wil be told as well. Thank you for reviewing!_

_Dirtkid123: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, it certainly is a lot to take in. _

_PurpleNicole531: You're right, plus some Leo as well! I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

Bree was back at the mall.

That was the place where she met up with her friends. They often went out shopping, and they regularly met up in the mall. They'd go there almost every day. Some of her friends were homeschooled, and thus the mall was the perfect place to see them and to tell them what happened in their one or two day absence.

Then, Bree was back at school.

She was there with all her friends, and the teachers and principal, with her annoying classmates and the nerds and let's not forget those super-hot football players (this did not apply for Chase, because they're siblings). People adored her, and she was good friends with principal Perry. Every girl at school knew her name, and everyone was glad if the popular Bree Henderson talked with them, or even looked at them.

Last but not least, Bree was at home.

She stayed there longer than the other two places, because the fondest memories had been made at home. She thought she would recall the moments with her friends, or at school, but she found herself thinking back about all the 'fun' things that happened at home. Adam helping her with her homework. Chase showing off in the garden. Dad coming home and telling them how his day was. Mom baking cookies. Dining with the entire family, watching a movie together, … Those small things stayed with her during her capture. Not her friends, not the memories of school, but just the small things she never really paid attention to. Those small moments she never thought she'd remember. But times like these makes you want to long back to those little moments she shared with her family.

Adam. Chase. Her friend Leo, and cousin Marcus. She imagined the five of them walking out, towards a new morning where they wouldn't have to worry anymore. They'd leave after defeating Davenport, back to Leo's home where they would be welcomed by Tasha.

"Bree…" She opened her eyes. She had been dreaming again. She'd cry if she had any tears left, knowing she still hadn't escaped, that she and her new family hadn't been saved yet. There had to be someone else trying to get to Davenport. Someone needed to track him down. But then again, she didn't know if it was true. She just wanted to believe someone was brave enough to try and fight Davenport and his army.

She looked at her left, and a few cells further, she saw Leo. He was staring at her as well. The soldiers were coming. If he hadn't woken her up, they made sure she'd be awake when they had arrived. It happened once she was sleeping (resting) when they came. It still hurt.

Davenport did seem to have some respect for women, as Bree kept her shirt. Leo lost his, and she was pretty sure her brothers and cousin lost theirs as well. most of the soldiers were teenage boys, and she could probably keep her shirt because Davenport didn't want his soldiers to be distracted.

Leo looked awful. They didn't harm him physically, but Davenport preferred to mentally attack him. this was possible because of the chip he possessed. The chip was originally created by Donald Davenport, who gave the design to Tasha Dooley, but who also first had stolen the idea from his brother Douglas. Nobody knew more about chips than Davenport, which is why he kept attacking him mentally. The first time when he tried to take over Leo's chip, he didn't succeed; who could have ever guessed Leo was mentally strong enough not to be evil?

Davenport only made it worse. Bree just saw the struggle on his face. Leo didn't dare to scream, but you could see he was fighting hardest. Bree, Marcus and Adam were tortured, but Leo was the only one who had to fight to stay himself, to stay sane. She had no idea how long they've been there, captured and tortured, but Leo hasn't smiled once. He'd been here longer. Him not smiling meant this situation

Davenport entered their cell.

Bree forced herself to look at her crazy uncle. She wanted to remember everything about him, only to track him down when they were freed again. They might have ran from him, but he needed to be taken down. She'd go to the police and if they didn't know Douglas Davenport, she'd be able to describe him perfectly. Leo, on the other hand, looked away.

"Good evening!" He sounded happy. He looked happy: there was a bright smile on his face and he rubbed his hands. There came no response, and Davenport then shrugged.

"Okay, don't say anything. I didn't come to talk, anyway." He took a small remote out of his pocket, which had only one button on it. Bree knew what happened when the button was pushed, as did Leo. With a big smile, Davenport pushed it, and Leo started fighting for a free mind again. There were no screams or shouts, only facial expressions which let them know he was battling for his free will to prevail.

Bree didn't say anything. To be honest, she was terrified. After pushing the button, it was her turn to be tortured. They'd film it. And when they were done hurting her, they showed her how they tortured Adam. There hadn't been any clips with Chase, which was a good sign. It meant the soldiers had met Spike, and she had wished Spike had killed a few. She also feared they'd torture her more for speaking up, so she shut up, biting her lip. She looked away from Leo. It was his fight, and it scared her as well. if she had been the one having a chip and he wasn't, he would've done the same. Then it would've been her fight. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

Yet, the pain never came. When she opened her eyes again, she noticed none of the three soldiers Davenport brought with him was paying attention to her. They were paying attention to Leo, who had been freed from his chains, struggling to get up while two soldiers kept him down during his fight. The other one held a large dagger in his hand. Davenport nodded, approving to what the soldiers were doing.

"What are you doing!?" she shouted in one bold moment. Davenport looked up, quasi-surprised.

"So the girl can speak?" he laughed as he walked closer. "I guess I can just show you, but then there's only the fear of you seeing what's happening. That's far too short. So I'm going to tell you what to do. I have been thinking of not only the chips in the back of their neck, but also other bionics. Just think of it: a soldier with unlimited power and with bionic limbs. I've recently finished a bionic arm, but I don't want to try it on one of my own. It might kill him. but luckily, there's Dooley who is bionic and my prisoner…"

Bree's eyes widened. Davenport didn't need to say more. She knew exactly what the madman was going to do to Leo. She started to scream. She begged the soldiers to stop, she insulted Davenport with everything she could think of, she yelled to Leo he had to keep fighting. Yet, the soldiers didn't stop and Davenport wasn't really angered by the insults. Or he could be angered, he just didn't show it.

The soldiers proceeded, and Bree turned her head away, crying. She didn't need to see how it happened. She didn't _want_ to see how it happened. the sickening sound of flesh agains metal and his screams of pain and agony were loud enough to tell the entire base he was losing his arm.

And that he was losing the fight as well.


	11. The phone call

**Here I am with yet another chapter to this story! This time, we'll go back to the first universe. Let's see how Chase Henderson's doing in that foreign universe, shall we? But first I'm going to have to respond to the reviews: **

_DirtKid123:__ Thanks for reviewing! It's probably going to get even more intense, just wait..._

_LabRatsWhore:__ I'm afraid they have, because Douglas really needs that test subject. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Guest/PurpleNicole531:__ Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, a lot is happening to them and Douglas is just evil - there isn't much to add._

_TKDP:__ I think it sounds logical. Or Douglas might have installed the bionics in the arm while it still was damaged. Thanks for reviewing!_

_ShyMusic:__ Thanks for reviewing! It's okay, and Spike'll be referenced now as well. It is a good theory, but you've got to wait to know if you're right._

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

Henderson went to the Davenport house when he eventually was told he had to go. He arrived at the house at nine o'clock. Visiting hours have ended for a while now and Henderson didn't want to get too attached to those Davenports and thus walked to the house, occupied with some random thoughts.

_Why wasn't I able to finish my last game? I could've easily done it!_

_I hope you're okay, Adam._

_Is Trent in this universe? I hope he is, really. We have a lot of catching up to do, pal._

Those were just a few thoughts going through his mind. Yet there was always one in the back of his head. He never really stopped worrying about the most dangerous non-bionic he knew, and especially not now he was in a changed situation. He learned to control it a little in their situation across the States. But with everything that is going on at the moment, he just felt how it became harder to control it, starting from the moment the soldiers showed up. The realization that Spike might show up in this universe made him panic, but he hid it. If he panicked, they'd know everything he's done was done while panicking.

He panicked when the door of his cell was opened. He panicked when the soldiers chased him through the enemy base. He panicked when he was swallowed by the portal and dropped in this foreign universe. He panicked when the doubles of his family came in. He panicked every time he learned something new about this strange parallel universe.

He was really good at hiding his panic.

And now, at the Davenport, he was too occupied with his own thoughts to notice what the conversation was about. The Davenports didn't have any money – while Donald said he was a billionaire – and he didn't want to care too much. If he cared, seeing them being hurt could trigger Spike. Don't get me wrong: he really wanted to care, but he just couldn't because of these darned circumstances. Sometimes, he wished he could just take Spike out. He wished this didn't have to happen. Ironically, he even wished he'd go to another universe where there wasn't any Spike, or where he could control it.

He'd never be free from Spike.

Then, he heard a very familiar ringtone. He didn't even realized how familiar it was until Dooley wondered what that sound was.

"That's my cellphone," he said, and then he realized what that meant. With confusion he took his phone. It was making the sound, that 'very familiar ringtone'. And it was still working. Slowly, Henderson looked up to the Davenports, who were just as surprised as he was. Henderson's phone worked. He never gave any of the people from this universe their phone number, so who could be calling him?

He decided to just pick up and listen who wanted to talk to him, and he still was ready to just hang up when it was an unpleasant surprise. "Who is calling me?"

"It's me, Henderson. I wanted to give you a call." It was Marcus. Henderson was confused – the doctors said he would wake up around… doctors talked too much and all he recalled was that Marcus was supposed to wake up tomorrow. And then there was one more problem…

"How did you get my phone number?" Henderson wanted to know, "I have never given you mine."

"But Adam did," Marcus explained at the other side of the line, "He was prepared. He gave me your number in case of an emergency. That way, I could contact anyone I wanted." Henderson wasn't really happy Adam just gave away his phone number to his annoying cousin, but he was glad he could talk to someone who fully understood the current situation.

"Don't make it too long. And please tell me it's something important." When he looked at the Davenports, he noticed they were all watching him. Henderson knew it was rude to stare – he used to do it all the time – and soon decided to reply with vague answers when possible. It was better for them not to know anything than to know and be in danger.

"My dad tortured me. He kept me on a place so he could always see me; you could almost say I was like a prize. I…"

"Can it shorter? I don't have much time." Henderson glanced at the family. He hoped they wouldn't understand his answers, because they might start worrying. And he didn't know what they would do when they worried, but he did hope they'd stay away from him.

"He's coming for you." Henderson shrugged.

"So? He's been coming for us since we stood in his way. Do you have any news I don't yet know of?" Marcus didn't hesitate.

"He isn't coming for Chase Henderson, he's coming for Spike."

"Okay. Thanks for the warning. I'll keep my eyes open and I'll make sure he won't show up." He wanted to hang up, but Marcus wasn't done talking yet. Man, he talked almost as much as those doctors who said Marcus had to wake up next morning, and not this evening.

"You don't get it, do you? My dad made a deal with Spike!" Henderson almost dropped the phone. This certainly made things worse. Not only were they looking to bring Spike back, but Davenport had also made a deal with the psycho. This was horrible!

Henderson could only express his fear and worry with one sentence. "He what?"

"I heard every word of it," Marcus explained, "My dad wants to kill Donald Davenport of this universe, so nobody can stop him. He might even go looking for the other him. but when Donald's dead, he allows Spike to run freely in this world. And we know what Spike likes to do."

"That's terrible!" Henderson almost shouted. When Spike runs free in this universe, nobody will be safe until Chase is back.

"That's why you'd better stay away from Donald, okay? I know you wanna protect him, but if Spike shows up, he'll just slaughter the poor man and everyone standing in his way and you know it. Where are you now?" Henderson glanced back at the four teenagers who tried to listen to what was said. Donald was standing just a few meters away.

"Do you even need to ask?" This question was enough for Marcus to understand where Henderson was right now. Henderson wanted to add he'd get out as soon as possible, but Marcus was faster.

"You should go to a place where Davenport won't find you. And I can assure you he won't go looking in Australia, because he doesn't like it there. I don't know what he doesn't like about it." Henderson nodded. That was a good place to hide from Davenport. If he could make it to the middle of the land, in the wild, he could learn to survive and might not even have to worry about Spike anymore: he shouldn't be able hurt anyone there or to find the way home. Australia was good.

Henderson nodded. "That's a good place. Thanks for everything. And don't try to follow me. You should go home. Don't call me back." He didn't want Marcus to say anything else and he hung up, looking at the bionics. They could've learned him a lot from this universe.

He looked at them. he did not want to leave at first, but now he learned the truth he knew he had to get away. He didn't say anything as he tried to figure out how to break the news to them. Eventually, after ignoring all their questions, he found the perfect way to say 'goodbye' and leave.

"Goodbye!" Henderson said, and he walked out of the door. He started to walk – sometimes, this way of leaving was the best. The short goodbye was enough and all he could say to these familiar strangers. He reached in his pocket and took Chase Davenport's passport, along with the money the Hendersons had earned doing jobs across the land. He didn't like stealing (he took it even before the bionics found out he was in their lab) but he might need it in the future. And if he didn't have enough money, he'd have to steal it. He'd do anything to leave America, to leave civilization and go to the wild on the one land Davenport didn't really like. He'd have to leave his family and everything he knows behind, but at least they'd be safe. At least they didn't have the riskof being killed. At least they wouldn't have to worry about Spike. They thought he was a burden, anyway. They'd be glad to know they wouldn't have to keep up with that annoying little brother, that idiot football player with Spike issues.

He just had taken five steps when he recognized the blue swirly portal that grew just a few yards in front of him.

_Screw the plan. Let's go back inside and hide!_

He turned around and ran inside. He saw the surprised and confused looks on their faces when he got in. he forced a smile. "I think I should stay a little longer. I'll be waiting in the lab." He hurried past the bionics, but was eventually stopped when Leo stood in his way.

"And how do we know you're not going to wreck things down there? You are acting really weird, and I wanna know what's going on." Henderson sighed frustrated and was going to tell Leo he could be trusted and that they only had to hide him in the lab when the door flew open. Henderson did what could result in his survival and Spike not showing up, was hiding in the kitchen, behind the desk where they couldn't see him.

He heard the footsteps. Ten soldiers came in, the same ten soldiers who attacked them in the school – one pair of footsteps was softer. He didn't dare to peek and look, but an eleventh pair of footsteps told him the big bad boss was entering the building.

The soldiers' master had entered the building. Douglas Davenport was closeby.


	12. A special gift

**And I'm back with yet another chapter of this story! Here's more Henderson, more soldiers and more painful screams as we've almost reached the climax. I had a blast writing this, but before you can read it, here are my replies to your reviews:**

_DirtKid123:__ Thanks for reviewing! And you're going to find out right now._

_PurpleNicole531:__ There will be a battle, next chapter. Until then, I hope this satisfies you as well. Thanks for reviewing!_

_LabRatsWhore:__ Thanks for reviewing! And yes, Henderson's Spike is indeed worse. You'll get why. _

_ShyMusic:__ I really liked writing that part! And yes, still nothing more than references - this is going to change soon. And yes, we're friend. Thanks for reviewing!_

_TKDP:__ Thanks for reviewing! No, it wasn't a reference, but it indeed is rather funny._

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

Henderson didn't need to look to know the siblings were ready to fight, even if they were completely outnumbered. Leo hid next to Henderson behind the desk, Tasha was upstairs – he hoped she didn't hear what was about to happen downstairs – and Donald was down in the lab; he was going to get something and would be upstairs within ten minutes, or fifteen if he still hadn't found what he was looking for.

Henderson hoped Donald would stay down for more than a few hours. It might really take that long.

He didn't need to see it to know the three siblings were ready to fight these soldiers again. So far, he didn't hear anyone attacking, so they at least stood in a fighting stance. Davenport laughed, presumably because the three Davenports thought they could win.

When he heard some sounds, Henderson dared to look for one second, staying down. It was no longer than one second, but that was all he needed. Davenport had folded his arms across his chest. The three Davenports were already caught, with six of the soldiers holding an arm each, making sure that the three bionics from this universe couldn't escape, which they obviously tried to do. And suddenly, the amount of soldiers had doubled. That couldn't be good.

"Nice try," Henderson heard Davenport say, "but you're not strong enough. They have way more powers than the three of you combined. So they are strong, you are weak. Don't even bother to escape – if you do, you will be killed. Now, where's Donnie? And where are Marcus and Chase Henderson?" Henderson and Leo exchanged glances. He could see Dooley was scared enough to wet his pants, and Henderson knew Dooley probably saw the same expression on the non-bionics' face. At least they were safe, for now. He knew this Leo not that long, but he did know he wouldn't give him to Davenport. Their Douglas was their enemy in this universe as well, he'd have to be crazy to just tell the evil genius they were hiding there.

Then, he heard Chase speak up. "I'm right here." Henderson needed to know what Davenport was doing. He had to satisfy his curiosity and thus he looked again. When he was sure the soldiers and Davenport didn't see him, he remained in that position for a little longer. Davenport walked closer to Chase, looked very closely and then he hit him in the face.

"You're not a Henderson! I know them better than you think. He's hiding somewhere, I'm sure he is." He then turned to the soldiers. "Find him!" Most of them geo-leaped to other places, and others searched, traveling by foot, whether they were fast or super speed-fast. It took them a complete minute to find Leo and Chase Henderson. Two soldiers noticed them eventually, and they grabbed the two hiding weak non-bionics by their arms. If Henderson wasn't scared, he probably would've commented not to hurt him too much. But he was scared, so he didn't dare to say anything. Not yet.

"You shouldn't have fled," Davenport said.

"You shouldn't have left the door open so I could flee." Henderson dared to say. Davenport shot an angry glare at the non-bionic Chase and then sighed.

"That doesn't matter right now. I've got you, I've got Donnie's kids… all I need now are Marcus and Donnie. Where are they?" None of them answered. They either didn't want to reveal the location of Donald and Marcus, they didn't know where they were right now in Adam's case, and Henderson just didn't want to talk or listen or see. They might show him some shocking images of his siblings and friends, maybe with some audio.

Davenport didn't really like the way these teenagers didn't cooperate. "Fine!" he grunted, "But I will find them eventually, with or without your help." He snapped his finger and a bionic soldier brought a small remote to the man, and he showed it to his prisoners. Normally, he never told his enemies about his plans, but there was no way they could escape so he didn't see a problem.

"Do you know what this is?" The bionics and Leo had no idea what the purpose was of that machine, but Henderson did know. Davenport saw how Henderson recognized it. He came closer to the non-bionic Chase. "You _do_ know what this is. Why don't you tell the others about it, huh? Maybe you can add where you've seen it, too."

Henderson didn't want to talk, didn't want to be reminded of the remote's power over the bionics, but he had no choice. He had to answer. They needed to know.

"It activates the Triton App," he said, trying not to look at Dooley, "He's been using it since creating it. We learned about it when he took Dooley. He…" he closed his eyes and paused. He calmed himself for as far as it was possible, and then continued. "He was trying to kill us. To kill me. He almost did, until I talked him out of it. It doesn't mean he's resistant, though."

Henderson had no idea that it was the other way around when Chase Davenport and Leo looked at each other, as he was thinking of something. Davenport knew Leo wasn't resistant. Could he be… no, he didn't want to think about that right now. There still was Spike – he might not like the answer he got.

"That reminds me of something," Davenport said and turned to the bionics. "I'll come back to the Triton App later." He then turned his head to the non-bionic Chase, and he knew it was time to discuss matters with his partner in crime. he took some sort of I-pod out of his pockets.

"I have something for you. A special gift." Henderson didn't move his head. He looked from Davenport to the I-pod, and then back to the evil grin on Davenport's face. the device could be used for various purposes, but knowing Davenport, he either filmed something or recorded some screams.

He tried to stay cool, but he knew that Spike could come any second now. Luckily (or not) he was getting used to it. He was only alarmed when they were running because it was so close, so clear, as if she really was dying.

"Bree or Adam?" Henderson asked. There wasn't much of a choice – he never heard Leo scream. Davenport didn't answer, he only activated the device and then pushed some buttons, so the audio would be heard all over the house.

"NO!" Bree. It was Bree. Henderson closed his eyes as she screamed. This was okay. Bree screamed more than Adam, he sometimes could hear it in his cell. He was used to it, just slightly. Just enough to pull through. Just enough to keep Spike under lock and key. Her voice kept yelling. She shouted they had to stop. She insulted Davenport with every vulgar word in her vocabulary, she… begged Leo to keep fighting. That was odd – she usually didn't bring up Leo at all. He then noticed the words she used were comprehensible. When she was tortured, it just was a long scream, with sometimes a 'no' or 'stop it!'. Henderson opened his eyes, looking at the device.

He didn't look at the Davenports, but they too were uncomfortable. Adam looked like he could break free and get to Davenport for hurting Bree, even if it wasn't his Bree. Bree, on the other hand, didn't like these shouts at all, knowing the other her was tortured. Chase only looked in shock, but there might be a lot of thoughts in his head which all told him to hit Davenport. Leo just turned his head, as if it would go away by just turning his head.

Then, Bree cried. And then, an unfamiliar high-pitched scram rang through the room. He noticed how the bionic siblings looked at Leo, who immediately denied shouting. Henderson knew what that meant and his eyes widened. Leo… they were torturing Leo… and he screamed… how did they make him scream? How could he scream? They never heard him scream! Why did he scream? What was Davenport doing to Dooley? What did he do to him? What could possibly make the bionic scream that much and for the first time? _No! Dooley…_

Panic took over, Henderson closed his eyes, pinching them together. Dooley's screams of pain and agony were enough for Spike to come back. And, after all, there was only one advantage of sharing this body with a psycho who liked to kill: he didn't have to see Spike's victims die in front of his eyes.

Henderson disappeared when he bowed his head so he was facing the ground.

Henderson was gone for now.


	13. Spike Fright

**And we're back with the next chapter! As you guessed, here's Spike! And because it's Spike, I think I should warn you about what he's going to do - I'm guessing not all of you will like it. Also, I wrote this while listening to the Hulk Theme (just couldn't help but compare Chase Davenport/Spike to Bruce Banner/Hulk). And**** before you can find out what Spike'll do, here's what I got to say to the reviewers:**

_Dirtkid123:__ Thanks for reviewing! Every chapter comes about 3-4 days after the last one, and here it is._

_PurpleNicole531:__ You're right - someone will get hurt because of Spike. Thanks for reviewing!_

_ShyMusic:__ Thanks for reviewing! Yes, Spike's here and he's ready to kill everyone standing in his way. We'll know what Chase'll do about this situation, and others might too._

_TKDP:__ You might find out today! I never said anything about Leo being taken over, but it still could happen. Thanks for reviewing!_

_daphrose:__ Thanks for reviewing! Yes, Douglas is sick, but I think Spike might be a little sicker._

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

Finally!

He was back, baby, and he as feeling great!

Except that someone (or two someones) were holding his arms in the air as if he was a prisoner.

When Henderson – excuse me, Spike – opened his eyes, he first looked around. He saw those irritating Hendersons, Dooley, a lot of bionic soldiers, a nice place to trash and that Douglas Davenport he had a deal with. When he wanted to go to his partner in crime, he was reminded two of those brainless soldiers were holding his hands. No problem – he was Spike, he could get out of there.

No, he couldn't.

He kicked with his feet, trying to hit those soldiers or Douglas, whoever he hit first. He tried to get his arms free and to bite the soldiers. None of this worked. Eventually, after a ten-second struggle, Spike gave up and he glared at Douglas, rather irritated.

"Do you mind?" He tried to sound angry so Davenport wouldn't mistake him from that Chase they've been talking about and who finally had the guts to show up and be captured along with the others. He saw how Douglas nodded and the soldiers dropped him. He landed on his feet, rubbing his arms where the soldiers had held him. He didn't say thanks – didn't want to say thanks, not to the soldiers and not to Douglas either. He had 'told' the soldiers to drop him roughly.

He didn't need anyone to thank for anything, and he vowed he'd kill those two soldiers first.

"Okay, tell me: what happened when I was asleep?" Spike said, and he saw how surprised the Hendersons were, just as Dooley. Davenport didn't seem to notice this.

"We captured the Davenports and Leo. The soldiers are looking for Donnie and Marcus. And I'm glad you could make it." Spike nodded. He too was glad he woke up at this moment, with the Hendersons he loathed captured and the soldiers ready to strike. They were in that other universe, in the universe Douglas promised him, the universe he could use to kill people whenever he wanted to.

"I think I know where 'Donnie' is," Davenport nodded and was almost going to ask where, "but first you're going to have to repeat the rules we made. I think I forgot." Douglas was surprised by this sudden request. They might be partners in crime, but they certainly weren't friends. Yet, if he didn't tell them, he might not know where Donald was. For all Douglas knew, Spike might have already showed up once to know where Donnie was right now.

"Fine. But I won't repeat them a second time. You can walk around here freely and kill whoever you want, but you save Donnie for me!" Spike nodded agreeing that part of the terms, "you can even kill as we're looking for him and you can stay here if you want to. This universe and everyone in it is yours." Spike kept nodding being deep in thought. No five seconds later, he placed one of his hands in a pants pocket – they didn't know that suit had pockets – and then he looked at Douglas.

"So you're saying I can kill whenever I want, wherever I want and whoever I want as long as it's not Donnie?" Davenport nodded, a little annoyed by this summary by his partner in crime. he just agree with the summary – that's exactly what they had discussed.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Spike rolled his eyes. Heck, he even sounded annoyed! Luckily, he wouldn't have to listen to that for long. Spike eventually started to laugh out loud, ready to take his hand out of his pocket.

"Dougie, old man," Spike began, with a smile on his face, "you really don't know how to make a deal." This offended the genius a lot, especially the 'old man' comment.

"Off course I know how to make a deal! And don't ever call me an old man again!" Spike just shrugged, and he turned around as if he didn't care about the threat. The next second, he quickly turned back to Douglas and he pressed the genius to the wall. There was no way he could go anywhere, with one hand covering his mouth and the other one close to his heart, holding a knife with it, ready to strike.

"You don't know how to make a deal," Spike repeated, clearly enjoying himself, "Why else would you not mention yourself? You should have at least told me that I wasn't supposed to kill you. You should've made it part of the deal. Don't worry, I'll keep my end: I won't kill Donnie. But that deal will be worth nothing when you're dead." Douglas' eyes widened in fear, "you don't remember? The rules say I can kill everyone who is in this universe. And guess what? You're in this universe right now."

Douglas couldn't even scream for help, tell the soldiers to rescue him or beg for his life, as Spike held his hand to cover his mouth the entire time. He could scream, but it was all muffled and you couldn't understand what he said or yelled. Biting didn't help, for Spike could take the little pain he got from it. The knife found its way into Douglas' heart, Spike pressing it closed, even turning it around as to do more damage. Slowly, Douglas collapsed and the entire time, Spike just went down with him, keeping both his hands in the same place, putting the evil genius on his back on the ground. And all that time, he kept looking in those eyes, widened in fear and agony. He only moved his hands or gaze when he was certain Douglas Davenport was no more. No more annoying conversations in which the evil genius pretended to be the boss of Spike.

Ha! Spike listened to no-one.

When he got back up, he cleaned his knife with the shirt he was wearing. Oh, that was one disadvantage of this universe: the clothing they gave him sucked! He only wore it to make sure he could actually go to this place where the people didn't know him. when he looked up, the soldiers were free. Well, they now weren't braindead anymore. They had let go of the prisoners, but he couldn't care less where they were right now. He'd find them and kill them, just as he had demonstrated with Douglas Davenport.

Oh, right. The Davenports were bionic. That meant he could use some back-up.

"Listen up, people!" Spike yelled, "Your leader is dead, I killed him." Spike wasn't bothered by the fact he shouldn't begin with those words if he really wanted to recruit them. "Now you have two options. Spoiler alert: I think you're gonna prefer the first option, which is joining me to kill everyone you can find and to help me get rid of the Hendersons – no, Davenports. They're the Davenports here… anyway, you can either join me or stand in a line so I can kill you."

Some of the soldiers were shocked, but Spike shrugged. "I'm sorry if it isn't what you had in mind, but I am a murderer! I need to keep practicing. So you all have a choice. Except you two," he pointed at the two soldiers who had kept him 'imprisoned', "you're totally gonna die, I'll make sure that happens. And whoever didn't make a choice within a minute, will be killed too." Most soldiers hesitated, but some immediately geo-leaped behind him. he almost jumped up when they appeared behind him – almost, since they can't know their new leader could be afraid as well. even before that minute was finished, six soldiers out of twenty were still doubting and haven't joined him. Well, he couldn't care less about six soldiers more or less, especially since one of them was the small loud one.

"You're dead," Spike said. That's all he needed to say before they geo-leaped out of the room. Five were gone, one of them run further into the house, as that small kid didn't have geo-leaping. Spike smiled. Spreading fear was almost as fun as killing them. He didn't even look at the new soldiers when he gave his first order.

"Find the bionics in this house. Kill them and whoever tries to protect them." Half of them geo-leaped out and the other half ran into the house. He didn't bother to try and recognize those who joined him – he'd kill them all eventually, as long as he had his fun.

In some way, you could compare Spike with someone: a baby with a razor. They shared a lot of similarities, but differed on one point. The baby didn't know he could hurt people, but Spike did know and enjoyed being like a baby with a razor, killing everyone he could find.

Now, let's go look for the bionics to make it more interesting.


	14. Yet another (evil) genius

**Hey guys! Welcome back to the Davenport house! We're back with a new chapter in which everyone who meets Spike will die, unless someone stops him... Who is that going to be? You'll know when you've read this extra long chapter. But first, as usual, my**** replies to the reviews:**

_LabRatsWhore:__ What happened to Bree is what I've described in the chapter 'bout Bree Henderson &amp; Leo. Thanks for reviewing! _

_PurpleNicole531:__ Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, it's very bad indeed, but someone will save the day! It'll be a happy end... for the Davenports, still deciding what'll happen to the Hendersons._

_ShyMusic:__ They're okay for now... who knows what'll happen? And those two questions will be answered in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!_

_TKDP:__ Thanks for reviewing! Let's imagine the razor is already turned on, then the baby will do a lot of damage. And yes, Spike is much worse and will probably still kill._

_daphrose:__ Well, you better believe it - he'd even take on this universe's Krane (+soldiers) if he could. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

Adam Henderson was roughly awakened by the sudden noise. He had kept quiet and looked at the distressed soldiers. The oldest of the siblings frowned. It was a weird sight, seeing all of them being confused. Normally, they were emotionless and never showed any interest in the things their leader, their 'father' told them to do. Some of the first soldiers created sometimes talked, but those were words Davenport would use and the soldiers were used as Davenport's stand-in.

His brain was working at high-speed. The soldiers showed emotion, namely confusion and fear. Why did they show emotion? They were controlled by Davenport, he knew. They would do anything the man said, and if he didn't say anything, they weren't doing their jobs – being a 'father' was a full-time job. Davenport had them tight in his grasp, with no way to free themselves without outside help.

What helped them break free? Who helped them break free? And why exactly wasn't Davenport doing something about this? Okay, maybe he was in that other universe he was talking about (if he even meant it and didn't say it just to confuse him). If that was really true, he was in trouble.

Adam Henderson wasn't used to soldiers with emotions. He didn't know how to read them, how to predict their next move. So far, they hadn't noticed there was a hurt prisoner close by, but that could change any second. And with every passing second, he could try and make a plan.

Some sort of alarm sounded. The soldiers looked up, and the two who were nearest to him asked each other what was going on. A third one, a girl, joined the them with her super-speed, and she informed the two male soldiers about some other people breaking in, referring to them as 'soldiers'.

Adam Henderson soon referred to those 'soldiers' as the special forces which were sent to rescue them.

It wasn't that hard to figure that out. He had heard not one day ago that Graham was tracking them. He had heard that name before, when one Victor Krane, previously a partner of Davenport, crossed their paths and told them about a good friend who has a job as a special agent and who had the name of Graham. Special agent Graham and his special forces. Their heroes, the ones who could save them.

The bionic soldiers noticed him.

They went up to him and the oldest boy grabbed him by his shoulders, placing him on his two feet; Adam barely had the strength to keep standing. "Do you know what's going on?" he clearly was scared, and yet he still tried to sound like he couldn't care less. Adam simply shook his head.

"I have no idea," he said. That was true. It might be Krane, Graham and his soldiers, but it could also be someone or something else trying to break in. He couldn't be sure, but he hoped it were the special forces.

The bionic hit him in the face, making Adam fall to the ground. "Liar!" he shouted, and he tried to hit Adam a second time. Yet, the soldiers was stopped by his younger brother, and Adam would thank the young bionic if he actually dared to speak.

"Stop it!" the bionic yelled. "Look at him! He's clearly the victim here. Off course he doesn't know what's going on around here. Leave him alone." this ticked off the older bionic. The girl sped away from this fight, not wanting to get involved here. Adam hoped that, if she also was like the younger brother, she'd make it or was taken in without being hurt too much.

The same couldn't be said about the younger brother. Apparently, the older brother didn't like his sibling, because he just knocked out his bionic brother before focusing on Adam again, repeatedly asking what was going on, occasionally calling him a liar. After a while, Adam knew this was getting out of hand. At least they knew where to stop when they were controlled. At least the left him alone when it became too much or when there was a chance to die. This bionic didn't stop, didn't care about poor Adam Henderson's fate as whoever had gotten in this base was coming closer to them.

Adam was in too much pain to realize help was on its way to them. but he did know something was wrong when the bionic stopped hitting him. Adam saw from his position how men with masks and guns entered the building, led by one man who did not wear a mask.

Adam wasn't smart enough to keep his head down. the soldier had activated his laser eyes – they couldn't tell if it was intentional or by accident – and he hit Adam in his shoulder.

The pain was excruciating, he wanted to scream – and he did, just before losing consciousness. The last thing he saw before blacking out was how this bionic soldier was knocked out, how the soldier who wanted to spare Adam was taken away and how the special forces' leader – Graham, Adam presumed – knelt down next to him. He then was welcomed by the darkness as it surrounded him and he thankfully closed his eyes.

* * *

While Spike was busy talking and killing Douglas Davenport (seriously, he thought he'd be safe because it was him who made the deal), the soldiers had released their prisoners when they were freed from Douglas' control. The Davenports took their chance and they fled to the lab, where they knew Donald was working on something important. They had fled just in time – if they had lingered one second, Spike would've seen them trying to get away and then he'd have followed the bionics.

They hated to admit it but, as much as they liked to take him down, they now best could regroup and make a plan instead on just attacking without a plan.

When the four entered the lab, they were all relieved to know Donald was okay, even though there was a soldier standing in a corner. Mr. Davenport had to put up with him because he was confused, since his leader now was gone and there was nothing to tell him what to do. There was no way this soldiers could have known his leader was dead, but he did feel like something was wrong. He completely lost his hostility when Douglas had died.

"I leave you guys alone if you do the same with me!" the soldier had yelled, implying he now wanted to be left alone to figure out what just happened. The Davenports didn't pay much attention to him, but rather focused on the task at hand: defeating Spike.

But first Donald needed to know what was going on.

"We need a plan," Mr. Davenport after he had listened to a short summary of what happened upstairs. He had been distressed to know that Spike from the other universe had killed the other universe Douglas. _He might've been evil, but he didn't deserve to die,_ Donald had thought. "We need to shut down that commando app; how are we gonna do that?"

"Er, Big D?" Leo began, "you forgot one thing: he is not bionic!" Donald opened his mouth to say something in return, but then he realized that Leo was right. He quickly shut his mouth, having nothing to say when hearing those words. Adam, on the other hand, did have something to say.

"I don't get it!" he began, "If he's not bionic, how come he's got Spike?" Adam immediately looked at Chase, expecting his younger brother to immediately tell them why that Chase has Spike but no bionics. And indeed, Chase knew exactly what to say.

"I think he might have DID."

"What's that?" Bree asked. She guessed it was some sort of disorder, but she couldn't be too sure. Besides, only Chase and Mr. Davenport knew what that meant.

"That's short for dissociative identity disorder."

"And now in English?" Adam asked. The only words he understood was 'that's short for'. He might have heard the word 'identity' somewhere and he might know what it meant, but it was too long ago to recall what that meant. Chase sighed.

"He has multiple personalities." Adam nodded, finally understanding what was wrong with Spike. It was just multiple personalities packed together in one scrawny body! How could Henderson and Spike even share a body when it's that small? Adam eventually decided not to think about it that much, because they still needed to take down Spike.

Donald shrugged. "Great! What do we do now?"

"I have an idea!" Leo then said, "What do we do whenever Chase ha trouble with Spike."

"We wait until the commando app is disabled," Bree said. It was true. They've never really tried to shut the commando app down, but instead just waited until Chase was back because they didn't know how to disable the app. But now, they couldn't just wait until Spike was done killing before Henderson showed up again.

"Not an option." Donald said for obvious reasons, "I don't want a psychopath running around in my house and killing my family!" When he said that last word, Leo's eyes widened. _Family… mom!_

"Where's mom?" Leo then asked, looking around his new family. They also realized what Leo was trying to tell them. Where was Tasha? She was still upstairs, right? And if she went downstairs to tell them they probably should go to bed, would she see Spike, the soldiers and the dead evil uncle daddy?

They didn't have much time to worry about that, because the doors opened and Spike walked in. You could see he didn't wipe off the blood of other victims off of his knife, or clothes for that matter. They heard how the soldiers in the corner jumped up in fear after seeing that face and he geo-leaped out of this room – he might have felt this guy could only mean bad news. What disturbed them the most was the way how he walked into the lab. He casually walked in, as if he just didn't kill some people, and he was smiling when he saw the bionics, Donald and Leo.

"Hey guys! I finally found you! I think it's time for one of you to become victim number seven."

"Who were numbers two to six?" Adam dared to ask.

"All bionic. So don't think you can take me because you've clearly outnumbered me, because you'll just die. So, who's going first?" Spike was having fun scaring them, pointing with his knife to each of the bionics. Donald and Leo hid themselves behind the bionic sibling, behind their only hope of making it out alive. The three assumed a fighting stance. Spike lowered his knife.

"You know what? I think I'm done fighting for now." He reached in his pockets and took a familiar small remote. "This is what I'm going to do: you'll be controlled by the triton app installed on your chips. You're gonna do nothing to stop me, because you'll just stand there. I'm not risking my life to take on, and please take this as a compliment, three of the most powerful bionics in this world. So I'm just gonna kill you when you can't defend yourself." They looked shocked when Spike explained this as if he was just saying that two and two equals four.

"Oh, and I'm telling you this because you can't escape it. It's your destiny to die because of me. Say goodbye, please." He was about to press the button which activated the Triton app, when he was interrupted by yet another portal opening behind him. spike turned around and the bionic siblings were shocked to see the bald man with black coat walk in.

"Who the heck are you?" Spike asked, since he had yet to meet this peculiar man, who looked at Spike and knew this was the main villain.

"The name's Krane. And you are in big trouble." As soon as Krane said this with a serious tone, Spike simply started to laugh as if he just heard a very funny joke.

"Am_ I_ in big trouble?" Spike had trouble not to continue laughing, "No, sir, that's going to be you. I just found my number seven." He triumphantly pushed the button on the remote, which he had pointed at Krane, and was genuinely happy to have his deceased partner's ex-partner in his grasp. You could imagine how surprised he was when Krane just crossed his arms and wasn't doing what he was supposed to do. Spike pushed the button several times, and then just started to hit it.

"Why isn't this working?" he was now genuinely irritated the device wasn't working. Krane snickered.

"I'm not bionic." Spike looked up and groaned. He then threw the device to his right, still believing it wouldn't have worked anyway. Besides, he was Spike – he didn't need that device to make bionics easier to kill.

"Whatever! I can kill you within seconds if I want to."

"Bring it on," Krane replied, and the fight between Spike and Krane began. Spike immediately reacted by charging and trying to get that knife to hurt the man, as long as it would kill him in the end. Krane, at the other hand, tried to block all attacks from Spike, especially the ones with the knife. For a long time, they just wrestled with each other, bodies close and knife sometimes even closer. This part of the fight didn't last long, because Spike proved himself to be a worthy opponent, to be able to kill Krane eventually. When Krane had managed to push Spike off of him and onto the ground, he grabbed a small gun. Victor heard how someone gasped for air, but he couldn't care less which of the Davenports were shocked. He aimed at Spike, who got up almost immediately, and he shot twice.

Spike didn't die, he only was angered by this deed. The gun wasn't filled with classic bullets, but with darts instead. Those two darts had hit Spike in his left leg and his stomach. It only hurt him a little, comparable with a sting from a bee, and it really pissed him off. Spike pulled out the darts, which had made contact with the skin under the black clothes he's been wearing, and glared at Krane. The next moment, he charged at Krane. Spike managed to push Krane to the ground with every bit of strength he possessed since Chase Henderson became a football player. Spike knew he could win this fight, but hoped it'd be over soon. There were still lots of people to kill, and he really wanted to make Adam, Bree and Chase numbers eight, nine and ten.

On the ground, they struggled for the upper hand, although it lay mostly with Spike. As Krane used one hand to keep the knife away from his body, the other one had to make sure Spike's fist didn't hit him. if he was hit, he'd probably release the hand with the knife and it would mean the knife would be too close to his body. Krane did not want to let that happen – he didn't just defy Douglas and call Graham to be killed by this teen who obviously was one of Davenport's loyal soldiers, even without the Triton app.

Yes, Krane does confuse Spike with Davenport's soldiers because of appearance and behavior.

He found the strength to push Spike off of him, so they could continue this fight standing. Krane stood faster than Spike, who somehow had trouble getting up. He tried, he really tried, but his left leg wouldn't cooperate. Spike had to remain kneeling, a position he thought of as humiliating in a battle, and it definitely disturbed him he had to_ kneel _in order to keep fighting. Somehow, he also started to feel drowsy, growing more tired with every passing second, suppressing a yawn.

"What's going on?" he eventually yelled. He wasn't supposed to be tired. Not yet, at least. Spike did not want to be tired. He could not be tired, not now he was this close to killing his deceased partner's ex-partner. He had difficulty not to fall on his side, to stay awake. Krane didn't say anything, but he did watch gleefully as Spike struggled. The other didn't say or do anything as well, who had just watched it unfold in front of their eyes, saved by the guy they thought of as evil.

With one last effort, Spike tried to get up, to take a stand. Yet, his arms couldn't hold him – they failed him just as his legs and when they gave up, Spike hit the ground with his face. He lifted his head one more time. "No! this can't end here! I'm the winner! You should be dead by now!" He resisted, he tried to stay awake when his eyes started to close. And as his eyes slowly closed, he realized any resistance was futile.

Spike's eyes closed, and he wouldn't wake up soon. He couldn't harm innocent bionics anymore.

He couldn't hurt anyone anymore for now.

He was defeated.


	15. Tying up loose ends

**hey guys! Here we are again, with the fourteenth chapter already! To me, this means that this is the second-last chapter to post. Yep, you read it right: this is the second-last chapter of this story, which means the next chapter will be the last one of this story. Shortest chapter yet as well, kind of a filler, but still worth reading (I think). And don't worry, I'll keep writing Lab Rats as long as I have ideas for that story. And now my responses to the reviews:**

_TKDP:__ Thanks for reviewing! DID is real, and I suggest you should look it up. You'll find out in this chapter what has happened to Tasha. Gotta wait a little to know what happens to Henderson, though._

_PurpleNicole531:__ Yes, he can't hurt anyone now... unless he somehow gets away and continues to kill. Thanks for reviewing!_

_basketball2648:__ Thanks for reviewing! And here is the next chapter!_

_ShyMusic:__ As I said above, you'll find out about Tasha and just one more chapter until you know what has happened to them. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

The Davenports were, to put it simply, shocked. From the moment Spike had entered the lab until the moment he was knocked out by the other Krane, they had been speechless and they'd rather stay in the shadows and watch then engage in battle and possibly losing their lives. And at the same time, they tried to figure out how it was possible the Krane from the other universe is a good guy, while the Douglas from the other universe was a bad guy like the one from this universe.

When Krane looked up from the unconscious young boy, he realized he was feared once again. To be honest, he didn't really like to be feared. He never wanted to be feared, but his partnership with Douglas Davenport made him a frightful man, having a bionic army at his disposal. And even if everyone these bionics were real, the government still tried to convince the people there was no such thing as a bionic human. Krane canceled the deal he had with Davenport and informed his childhood friend, now known as special agent Graham, of Davenport and the bionic whereabouts. And now, during the last stage of the big take-over, he had traveled to the other universe to see if there were any bionic soldiers to take down there.

And then Krane met Spike.

Before Krane could say anything to explain he still was a good guy, the portal opened for the second-last time. This time, it dropped off five men, who were all special forces from the other universe. Only one of those guys differed from the other four. He was, first of all, not wearing any mask, and he did look human. At first, the newcomer without the mask didn't look at the family and focused on Krane. He didn't look to happy.

"Krane, what the heck were you thinking? If you're going through a portal, you take this –" he held up something looking like a TV remote "– with you so you can go back when you're finished." Krane rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry for being so hasty. These people needed help. See that unconscious kid? I think he was about to kill these people. I arrived just in time to stop him. Besides, I knew you'd follow with that device." Graham sighed – sometimes, Krane could really be annoying.

Now he noticed the family. By making some associations, he knew this had to be the Hendersons (or Davenports) from this dimension, since they rescued the Hendersons in time.

"I'll take it from here," Graham told Krane, and then he turned to the family. "Hello. I am special agent Graham and my friend who saved you is Victor Krane. We're the good guys from the other universe. I guess you'll be pleased to know that we took care of all soldiers in our universe, and once we've dealt with all soldiers from your universe, we will leave you in peace. We have the situation under control. Is there anything I need to know?"

The Davenports looked at each other. Was there anything they needed to know? Eventually, Chase had an answer.

"Marcus Davenport, Douglas' son, has come to this universe as well," he said, "he is now in the Mission Creek hospital." Graham then told two of his soldiers to go pick up Marcus at the hospital. When they almost had left the lab, Leo had some request.

"My mom's still in here somewhere. We don't know if she…" he trailed off. He didn't want to think of the possibility that she might be gone, too. Graham nodded – he understood the value of family. He turned to the remaining two special forces.

"Go look around the house. If you find a woman that looks like she could be related to him, you bring her here. don't forget to blindfold her. If she's still alive, she doesn't have to see everything that happened in her house." The two special forces left.

"Thanks," Leo said; Graham smiled.

"You're welcome." He said. "Does anyone still have any questions?"

"What's gonna happen to Chase Henderson?" Bree wanted to know. Graham knew about who she was talking. He'd already figured out the Chase on the ground wasn't the one of the Chase still standing with his family.

"He did try to kill people, and committed murder. He will get a trial and will be locked up for a very long time. We can't have someone like him walking around. He's too dangerous."

"It wasn't him," Adam argued, "It was his twisted other personality."

"That might be the case, but he did commit murder and you would be dead if we hadn't interfered. He will be trialed, one way or another." He waited a moment to let it sink in. Whether they wanted it or not, Chase Henderson was going to jail. And he'd never look any further than the prison walls. Such a pity, though, that young men like him have to go to jail.

"You're forgetting something," Krane said, "When we're done here and the last living man is back in his own universe, you will forget everything that happened. it's just a precaution, to make sure you won't try to come over to our universe. Seriously, one of those machines is enough." Leo subtly looked at big D, knowing he had already gone to that other universe. He hadn't liked the experience, but he did know how the others acted.

Then, the doors slid open again. The two soldiers returned, followed by Tasha! She took the blindfold off of her eyes – thank goodness she hadn't seen the blood and damage – and immediately Leo ran to her. He started to cry. This last hour has been very tense, very exciting in a bad way. He and the others were glad that she was fine, that she was still alive.

Krane and Graham left the lab and went upstairs. They let these people be together for a while, so they could focus on the matter at hand: tracking down those soldiers. Besides, they needed some time alone – they were back and nobody was hurt.

This scene, according to Graham, couldn't have been more beautiful.

* * *

The next noon, they were done with their jobs. All bionic soldiers either were dead or have turned themselves in. Marcus had safely arrived at the house and was already back in his own universe. Some special forces cleaned the house and made it look like nothing really happened. Just before Krane and Graham left as well, they told them again they wouldn't remember anything. Then, they jumped into the portal and the Davenports immediately forgot their two-day long adventure.

You couldn't say the same about the Hendersons, though. They'll never forget what happened as their nightmare was now done.


	16. Epilogue

**The usual AN can be found at the bottom of this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Will he make it?"_

_"No doubt about that. He's strong enough. He's a fighter, he'll make it."_

_"But what if he doesn't wake up?"_

_"Trust me, he will. I hired the best doctors I could find. He will get better."_

_"Please wake up, Adam."_

_Please wake up…_

_Bree…_

When Adam opened his eyes, he needed time to get used to the light. When his eyes had adjusted to the light, he noticed there were three people in his room. The oldest of the three was Tasha Dooley, Leo's mother. The other one sitting on a chair was Marcus Davenport. The only person standing, also the one staying closest to him, was his sister Bree. He looked around in the room and saw he was in a hospital bedroom, not sharing it with someone else. All of a sudden, memories of last night came back to his mind. The soldier who had beat him up actually managed to hit him hard enough to have him go to the hospital.

"You're awake!" Bree said enthusiastically when she noticed he was awake. Tasha looked at him now and Marcus stood up, coming closer to him, a bright smile on the faces of the three visitors. They were all glad he was back.

He needed to know what happened. okay, he was beaten up by a confused and scared soldier, but who attacked the base in a moment of weakness? How did they take out Davenport without being killed by the soldiers first? And how again did they know how to get in and where to look? He heard Davenport boast about how secure the base was where he hid, so nobody could ever find it.

He didn't like to have forgotten. He must have known, he just knew that he must have known who did it and how they did it.

"How'd it happen? Who did this?" He had no idea how hoarse his voice would be until he had opened his mouth to say this. He looked at Bree when he said these words. He knew she would understand what he meant by these words. And she did.

"The special forces came!" she explained, "They saved us. They took in all soldiers they could find." Okay. Now he heard 'special forces' were involved, then so was special agent Graham. It was good to know he found them. But now he only needed to know how they got in again, and who helped them. And if they could take in the soldiers, those soldiers filled with confusion and fear, what happened to Davenport? That madman also boasted how loyal they were and they would always be emotionless as long as he was in charge, because emotions influenced their achievements.

"Who helped? What about Davenport?" Bree bit her lip. This wasn't something she didn't want to talk about; this was something she would rather not tell him for some weird reason. But luckily there was Marcus who wanted to tell him what happened.

"My dad's previous partner, Krane, he called the special forces and informed them about the base. It was coincidentally the same day my dad went to that other universe. We don't need to worry about him anymore. He…" Marcus bowed his head, bit his lip and then turned back to Adam, "Spike killed him." He didn't like his father was gone. Adam guessed he was happy they wouldn't have to care about Douglas Davenport anymore. After nine months, the wild chase was done. After nine months, they would finally be able to love in peace. The five of them together.

Then, he realized Marcus said Spike had killed Davenport.

Adam immediately worried about his younger brother. Spike had shown up again. Chase made it to the other universe, and apparently Spike had come out around the same time Davenport came through the portal. And now Spike had killed him. Part of him thought: I did warn him. The other part was worried about Chase. Where was he now? What was he doing?

"Chase…" he tried to push himself up. He didn't care about the fact he was in that hospital bed for a reason, he just wanted to know where Chase was – and if they didn't tell him, he'd find him. yet, Bree immediately placed her hands on his shoulders.

"No, Adam! The doctor said you need to rest." Gently, she pushed him down, as he allowed her to do this. She was probably right. He was here for a reason, and that was to recover from his wounds. When he lay down again, he asked where Chase was.

They didn't say anything. Marcus and Bree looked at each other. Tasha got a call from someone and had to leave the room. Eventually, Marcus took an iPad, tapped something on it, and then gave it to Adam. He had taken a video from YouTube, which was posted two days ago and already had more than two million views, coming close to the three million views. And there was Chase, accompanied by special agent Graham.

"We are here to confirm everything that happened during the past few days," special agent Graham began, "Every rumor you heard about bionic soldiers and Douglas Davenport being their leader, and his purpose to use them to declare war on us, is true. I brought a witness with me, who can confirm everything. This is Chase Henderson. Chase, tell me, is it true he has been gathering bionic soldiers?" Chase nodded.

"Yes, he was. He tried to do the same with me and my family, but luckily someone stopped him." Chase didn't mention Spike, because the world probably couldn't handle one of their prime witnesses also being the one to put an end to it.

"What happened to Douglas Davenport?"

"One soldier he didn't have control over attacked and killed him. but he is going to a high secure prison and he'll never come out again, just as the other soldiers."

"Thank you, Chase. I can assure all of you that no bionic soldier will walk around in freedom. They all are in prison. You will not need to worry about these bionic people, because they'll never walk around freely again. Thank you for coming."

The short clip was ended. Chase was going to prison – and no bionic will run free. He knew Chase well enough to know he wanted this. He knew Chase feared Spike and he feared everything he could do. He'd gladly go to prison knowing the most dangerous man on the planet was locked up with no way to escape. Chase wouldn't want to get rid of him, because it was part of him, but at least he'd live knowing he couldn't hurt anyone anymore. He would not murder anyone anymore.

He remembered a line from the video. No bionic (soldier) would walk around freely. He now knew where Chase was, but where was Leo then. He looked at Bree after he gave the iPad back to Marcus.

"Where's Leo?"

"He's in another room nearby," Marcus answered, and Adam sighed in relief. Tasha entered the room again. "You might know it or not, but my dad gave him a bionic arm. He was supposed to be the test subject. He'll have to keep his arm." When Tasha heard they were talking about his son, she also said something to them.

"I just had a call with Leo's doctor," she told them. You could see she was worried about her son, "he is doing fine, but still has to learn to live with his bionic arm. He'll be out of the hospital within a week." Adam cracked a smile. Good to know Leo was fine. They all were fine.

"What about me?" Adam wanted to know

"They're planning to keep you here until you've fully recovered, and they think you can leave within two days."

"It's over," Bree said with a smile, "I still can't believe it's over. No more running!"

Adam agreed to disagree. Even when they didn't have to run from Davenport anymore, there were still some other issues. Where to go? They didn't have a home anymore. Their parents were dead, Donald was gone and the house they lived in for most of their lives in their parents' house, which Davenport had burned down. There was nowhere they could go to. This was still far from over.

Bree saw the look in Adam's eyes, that look she knew. He always looked that way when he was worried. "Where will we live?" He eventually asked. Bree looked at Tasha Dooley.

"With me," Tasha replied. "Since you have nowhere to go and Leo has grown very fond of you three, you are more than welcome to come live with us." Adam was, for a change, speechless. He couldn't believe the mother of their best friend was willing to take them in, even after everything that happened to them, and even the son of the man who caused all this trouble.

"Really?" Adam said, "Thanks, Ms. Dooley."

They talked for another five minutes when a nurse came in. she didn't really look happy at all when she noticed Adam was awake.

"Would you please let him rest?" she said. She tried to sound very nice, but she didn't really succeeded in this. "He really needs it." Now she mentioned it, Adam di feel rather tired. He had stayed awake all this time just so he could get the information he needed. He lay in a comfortable position and after giving one last smile to them, he closed his eyes.

As soon as he did this, he drifted into a long, nice sleep. And, to be honest, this was the best sleep he's had in nine months.

* * *

**_The End_**

* * *

**Well, that's it: the end of this story! "On the other side" is finished! I've had fun writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading this. At first, this story would be called "two worlds", but eventually "On the other side" sounded better. Eventually,**** the Davenports forgot everything Chase, Henderson goes to jail out of free will and the others are fine in the end.**

**I'd also like to thank anyone who supported me! So thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, reviewed and read the story: **_basketball2648,__BeautifulSupernova,_ _BillyUngerLover, Booklover1943, Clarity665, daphrose, Dirtkid123, Hannahlizpz, LabRatsWhore, My Name is Fan, PrincessSparkleKitty, PurpleNicole531, RissA15, ShyMusic, TKDP and Yose Star_**! ****You're all amazing readers! And now, the last replies to the last reviewers.**

_ShyMusic:__ Thanks for reviewing! The Hendersons also have a happy ending (sort of), and u__ntil this chapter was posted, only I knew how this ended. _

_Guest (TKDP):__ He can and he even asked for it. Like you can find somewhere in the chapter, 9 months. And I prefer a 'realistic ends' over happy ends. Thanks for reviewing!_

_PrincessSparkleKitty:__ Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, last chapter of this, but it's not the last story for Lab Rats I'm writing._

_basketball2648:__ It might not be his fault, but he still feels guilty because it's his body. Thanks for reviewing!_

_daphrose:__ Thanks for reviewing! It's a parallel universe - if Perry bakes cookies and is nice, everything's possible. And you can read above what happened to Adam._

_PurpleNicole531:__ It might have been Spike, but it is Chase who is going because they're "the same person" and he feels guilty. Thanks for reviewing!_

_LabRatsWhore: Thanks for reviewing! I don't know why she isn't there, but in my story she was upstairs. And as you read above, Chase is going to jail anyway, so maybe he could get some therapy. That's up to you to imagine._

**And for those who don't know it yet, I am going to write a Lab Rats/Mighty Med cross-over. You can find the trailer for this story under this AN. It will be published around mid/end April. If you're not interested, you're free to leave now and again, thanks for reading my story!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

**[Trailer cross-over]**

**_Chaos has never been this organized…_**

A man covered in shadows looked at the villain he hired and did some stuff he didn't really understand. When he was done, the villain looked up with a smile on his face, "Okay, I am ready. That dude's army is now your army. Now, where's my money?"

**_…and our heroes can't handle it all alone._**

"If it really is him, he's almost unstoppable," Leo said. "The guy's always one step ahead of everything! It's impossible to beat him!" The Lab Rats nodded. Now they know who they were up against, now they knew they wouldn't be able to stop him.

.

"He's practically unbeatable. Nobody knows where he lives, what he's doing… he's like a shadow. Literally, all we see in the comic books is his shadow." Kaz sighed. Oliver had to be the buzzkill, didn't he? Whenever he tried to help the heroes' morale to increase, Oliver had to make things worse by giving hard facts.

**_Worlds collide..._**

As the Lab Rats tried to complete their latest mission, something flew over. Only Adam paid attention to it. He gasped.

"Guys… I think I just saw Tecton!" Chase sighed. Adam read too much comic books…

"It wasn't Tecton. He's a superhero, so he doesn't exist. It probably was a big bird."

"You mean like a big red bird with blonde hair flying by at the speed of light?" Adam asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean," Chase replied, focusing on the mission.

**_…fans unite…_**

"So you're a fan of Tecton, huh?" Kaz asked to the oldest bionic, who nodded.

"Yeah, he's like the greatest superhero in the world!" Kaz smiled – he liked that guy!

"Yes he is! Finally someone who shares the same opinion as I do!" Kaz said. Oliver frowned.

"I also think Tecton's great," he said in his defense, but Kaz just turned to Oliver to tell him to leave him alone with Adam for a moment.

"Yes, but you're not an awesome bionic superhero!"

**_…and Chase is confused._**

Horace sighed, and Chase just looked confused. Horace had just asked some seriously stupid questions according to Chase, but Horace had asked questions about the world of the Mighty Med and its heroes. there was one more question following.

"Do you even read comic books?" Horace asked.

"No, I don't." Chase said. Horace patted Chase on the back.

"Let me tell you one thing, boy: you're gonna be in big trouble."

**_Join our heroes in the adventure of a lifetime..._**

"Adam!" yelled Bree, but it was already too late.

"Watch out!" yelled Leo when one of the red lasers almost hit Trent. Leo couldn't just let him get hit, even if he really deserved it.

.

The city wasn't in ruins but they saw how the fire burned its way through Philadelphia. They saw ho the fire spelled one word if you saw it from above: CHAOS. This couldn't be good…

.

"Leo, I said no!" said Big D, disappointing Leo. But then, Horace Diaz came in.

"Mr. Davenport, we need all the support we can get. And as much as you might hate it, this guy is 'support'. We need him." Leo smiled and looked with pleading eyes to his stepfather.

**_...and watch them save the universe._**

"This isn't gonna work unless we work together," Douglas said to the crowd, which consisted of heroes, doctors, nurses and off course the Davenports.

**_Starring…_**

**Wi-Fi **

"You'd better get used to it, young man. The world is filled with men like me. Except that nobody's really like me!"

**Douglas Davenport **

"So… who wants to exchange costumes or suits or whatever you wear?" Everyone stared at him, either looking angered or confused.

**Tecton **

"Don't worry kids; I'll take it from here." The kids, who were the first bionic humans, didn't really want to step back and let the popular hero take care of it.

**S-3**

"Not so tough now, are you?" Said the bionic soldier to the two teenage girls, happy about the quick capture.

**Megahertz **

"You should be glad you're not dead yet, boy!" Megahertz laughed evilly, and then ignored the boy in the electricity cage.

**Tasha Davenport**

"Surprise?" she said when she saw her son with open mouth staring at the aunt he didn't know he had.

**Titanio **

"He doesn't read comic books, does he?" The hero asked Adam, who just shook his head in agreement.

**Trent **

His eyes were filled with shock. "I just knocked out a supervillain… I'm awesome!" now he cheered because of what he did.

**And this guy **

"Soon, they will all fall for chaos!" said the guy in the shadow.

**The Ultimate Mission**

**Coming soon to fanfiction . net**

* * *

**The Davenports and Oliver, Kaz and Skylar aren't named in the 'starring' because they'll obviously are the main characters - the starring list is there to name those who will also appear, although sometimes for (probably) one or two chapters and some mentions. **


End file.
